


Твоими собственными словами

by Lea_J_Sinclair, Shadow_Of_Moon



Category: English Fairy Tales, Richard II - Shakespeare
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Punishment, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, Vulnerability, drama queen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_J_Sinclair/pseuds/Lea_J_Sinclair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По приказу короля Генриха Ричард заключен в замок Понтефракт. Но однажды ночью каменные стены его тюрьмы рассыпаются в прах и приходят эльфы, которые хотят увести красивого человека с собой в холмы. Можно уйти с ними - и получить свободу, но год и один день ты будешь принадлежать им.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Любовь между двумя мирами  
> Бывает очень коротка:  
> Бессмертные играют с нами,  
> Их не поймёшь наверняка.  
> Они способны разъяриться  
> Без осязаемых причин,  
> То приласкать - то раствориться  
> В чащобе, в озере, в ночи...  
> Пропасть на месяцы и годы,  
> Вернуть из мёртвых - иль проклясть...  
> Они - совсем иной природы,  
> Их власть - особенная власть.  
> Их носит ветер дальних странствий,  
> Их вид пугающе красив -  
> Влюбившись в фэйри, постоянства,  
> Не обещай и не проси.  
> Храни свою людскую гордость,  
> Оплот, защиту и редут:  
> Будь независимым и твёрдым.  
> Не жди. Тогда к тебе придут!
> 
> EtoMaj

_Указом короля Генриха IV бывший король Англии Ричард заключен в замок Понтефракт._  
есь мир стал серым. Серые дни, серые ночи, серые каменные стены, серые от грязи - или седины?.. - волосы, серое рубище, серые железные кандалы. Под ними запястья стерты в кровь и это единственное пятно цвета, алое на посеревшей коже.  
Тишина тоже серая, пустая. Вначале он разбивал ее своим голосом, говорил и говорил, а теперь привык к тишине. Сколько он уже здесь? Он знает, что счет идет на месяцы, а может и больше. Иногда он пугается, что разучился говорить, и вновь начинает болтать сам с собой, но голос звучит по-другому - охрипший, без привычных интонаций - и это тоже страшно.  
Наверное, он не решился бы сейчас посмотреть в зеркало, даже если бы мог.  
Но зеркала нет, есть только тишина - густая, звенящая в ушах. Можно представить себе, что этот звон - музыка. Флейта и мандолина, и еще чей-то голос, звонкий, как маленькие колокольчики. Этот голос поет, и ему кажется, что он вот-вот узнает слова, но язык шотландский -не шотландский, ирландский-не ирландский, валлийский-не валлийский, и не английский, но он знает что это песня о том, как лето становится зимой, а зима летом, и время течет как ручей, среди заросших событиями берегов, на которых цветут слова и дела, а совпадения прыгают в ручье маленькими красными рыбками...  
Он, наверное, сходит с ума.  
Шорох привлек его внимание. Крыса? Нет, это был маленький росток хмеля, прорастающий сквозь камень прямо у него на глазах. А потом еще один, и еще. За стеной звенел чей-то смех.  
Стена тюремной камеры покрылась трещинами, в трещины просочились зеленые побеги, все больше и больше, раздирая камень, пока он не осыпался крошкой.  
Каменная кладка поехала вниз под собственным весом, а хмель помогал ей, оплетал камни, полз вверх, пробуравливая потолок, как тонкий слой дерна. Плита над головой раскололась и осела набок, в камеру ворвался ночной ветер, пахнущий матиолой и дождем, и все это совершенно бесшумно, словно во сне. И так быстро, что Ричард даже испугаться не успел, а вокруг него уже старые, покрытые мхом камни и остатки стен, над головой – звездное небо, вот только под ногами все еще каменный пол, тяжелые кандалы на руках, и если закрыть глаза – ни лесных запахов, ни ветра, а только давящее ощущение каменных стен.  
Они закружились вокруг как вихрь: стук копыт, зеленые, алые и синие одежды, развевающиеся волосы, птичьи голоса. И замерли, увидев человека, прикованного посреди каменного мешка.  
Эльфы. Шестеро, все верхом, но ни собак, ни птиц с ними не было. Прогулка, неохота. Кони тонконогие и легкие, одежды украшены вышитыми листьями и цветами -а кое-где и живыми.  
Одна из них звонко рассмеялась.  
\- Смотрите! Dhoine!  
\- Красивый,- заметила другая, в расшитом маками платье.  
«Болингброк может праздновать» - мелькнула мысль - «Он добился того, чего хотел. Теперь Ричард не только повержен, но и безумен».  
Но все это было реально…. Слишком реально. Он слышал, как шуршат расшитые одежды, фыркают лошади. Чувствовал запах мха, дубов и осенних листьев, полыни, акациевых цветов, меда…  
Ричард поднялся на ноги и цепь, звеня, натянулась.  
\- Приветствую Дивный народ,- произнес он, голос от долгого молчания и холода прозвучал хрипло.  
\- Едем,- предложил один из эльфов.- Это просто человек.  
Предводитель маленького отряда – Ричард решил, что он предводитель, заметив украшенный золотом рог на боку - поднял руку, призывая к тишине.  
\- Постойте. Действительно красивый,- он рассматривал узника, словно редкую птицу, оценивающе и с едва заметным огоньком азарта, будто еще не решил, хочет ли себе этот трофей.  
Ричард переступил с ноги на ногу, цепи гремели каждый раз, когда он шевелился, гулкий мерзкий звук. Один из эльфов шагнул к нему и молча взял за руку, поднял ладонь к лицу. Ричард позволил ему это, слишком удивленный, чтобы возражать. Эльф подул на кандалы и железный браслет превратился в плеть хмеля, обвитую вокруг его руки, а потом и вовсе соскользнул, обнажая воспаленное и стертое до крови запястье. Эльф так же молча и не спеша освободил вторую руку, едва заметно улыбнулся и отошел, не дожидаясь благодарности. На несколько минут Ричард забыл об эльфах, переговаривавшихся своими птичьими голосами – важнее была возможность наконец размять ноющие руки, и потому вздрогнул, когда обратились к нему.  
\- Пойдем с нами.  
\- Что?..  
\- Едем с нами, Ричард Бордосский, мы отвезем тебя в волшебную страну. Поедешь снами, на год и один день, и твое тело будет принадлежать нам. А потом мы вернем тебя на землю, иди куда пожелаешь,- эльф говорил и улыбался, и от этой улыбки у Ричарда стыла в жилах кровь.  
\- Вернем таким, каким забрали, не беспокойся, -искренне рассмеялся эльф, увидев его страх. – Не нужна нам ни твоя смерть, ни твоя душа.  
Он зажмурился, пытаясь сосредоточиться на словах, понять, есть ли ловушка. Но стоило закрыть глаза, как исчезли лесные запахи и ощущение огромного простора вокруг, руки ощутимо потянуло вниз под весом кандалов, а железо врезалось в запястья.  
У него перехватило горло от страха, что все это сон. Это было ужаснее, чем все легенды о сидах, которые он слышал – проснуться и понять, что он заточен до конца своих дней в каменном мешке.  
\- Я согласен.  
Эльфы отозвались на его слова взрывом смеха.  
\- Тогда едем! - велел предводитель. Ричард шагнул вперед и эльфы окружили его.  
\- Едем с нами! Едем в волшебную страну! Тебе будет хорошо!  
Кто-то набросил ему на плечи шерстяной плащ, и Ричард завернулся в теплую ткань. Предводитель наклонился к нему и помог забраться в седло. Конь переступил под двойным весом и неодобрительно покосился слишком умным для животного глазом. И вот они уже мчатся сквозь ночной лес, светит луна, запах мха и мокрых листьев пьянит его, а щеки овевает ветер.  
Ричард не замечал, куда эльфы везут его. От простора вокруг и свежего воздуха у него кружилась голова. Неважно, что эльфы сделают с ним, все было неважно. Никакой платы не жаль.  
Он не мог понять, как долго они ехали, когда впереди вырос холм. Никто и не подумал придержать лошадей, но не успел Ричард испугаться, как перед ними распахнулись огромные ворота, словно выступившие изнутри холма, а за воротами был проход внутрь.

[ ](http://www.radikal.ru)

Его ослепил огонь свечей - под холмом было светло как днем. Им навстречу высыпали еще эльфы, и Ричарду показалось, что среди человеческих лиц мелькают то птичьи клювы, то клыки, а рука, которая тянется к поводьям их коня, совсем не рука, но стоило ему присмотреть внимательнее, как наваждение исчезло.  
\- Кого это ты привез, Фаолан? Зачем здесь человек?  
\- Идем с нами, Адерин, - махнул рукой сид, спешиваясь. – Все будут спрашивать.  
Другие эльфы, смеясь и переговариваясь, забрали у них лошадей, а Фаолан и его свита повели Ричарда вглубь холма. Дворец внутри был убран в тысячу раз роскошнее королевского. Цветы и деревья из золота и драгоценных камней перемежались живыми. Гобелены на стенах изображали диковинных существ, сцены охоты, прогулок и битв.  
Они вошли в огромный зал, сводчатый потолок которого терялся над головой. Играла музыка. В зале крутились сиды, переговаривались, их смех звенел эхом. При появлении приехавших, внимание обратилось на них.  
\- А это кто?- спросила высокая - выше Ричарда - эльфийская дева в платье, расшитом облепиховыми гроздьями. - Зачем вы привели dhoine?  
\- Он красивый,- заметил Фаолан с улыбкой. - Только посмотрите!  
И взял Ричарда за подбородок, заставляя его повернуть голову, чтобы эльфы могли рассмотреть получше. Ричард едва сдержался, чтобы не вырваться. Эльф демонстрировал его сородичам, как только что купленную лошадь.  
Сиды рассмеялись, и от их смеха по спине Ричарда пробежал холод.  
\- Не уводи его так быстро, дай нам рассмотреть!  
\- Встань на колени,- негромко потребовал Фаолан, и Ричард подчинился. Он выпустил плащ, который придерживал у горла, и тот сполз на пол, открывая шею и ключицы, не прикрытые старой рубашкой, и гордо откинул голову, давая им рассмотреть лицо. Любуйтесь, если хотите.  
Эльфы восхищенно зашептались, когда примятые плащом волосы рассыпались по спине. Они обступили Ричарда, смеясь и перебрасываясь замечаниями.  
\- Красивый!  
\- Только очень худой.  
\- Зато посмотри какие волосы, так и просятся в руки...  
Сзади чья-то рука на пробу сгребла волосы в кулак, но тут же разжалась.  
\- Был бы только почище!..  
У Ричарда вспыхнули щеки. Он внезапно вспомнил о том, как выглядит, полуодетый, грязный и растрепанный, и опустил голову, чтобы скрыть от эльфов горящее лицо.  
\- И все равно прекрасный,- заметил Фаолан, жестом прерывая разговор. - Пойдем, Ричард.  
Эльф протянул ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться, и увел из куда-то в глубину холма. Коридоры, по которым они шли, напоминали скорее природные пещеры, но были освещены факелами и странными, бледно горящими лампами, а пол под ногами устлан ковром. Только приглядевшись, Ричард понял, что это мох.  
Фаолан указал ему комнату, велел привести себя в порядок и отдохнуть и исчез раньше, чем Ричард успел оглядеться.  
Комната была такой же роскошной, как все вокруг, освещена десятками свечей. За окном шумели деревья. В углу стояла наполненная ванна, и он с удовольствием воспользовался возможностью смыть с себя въевшуюся грязь.  
Внезапно навалилась усталость. Он не мог понять, день сейчас или ночь. За окном было темно, но ведь они под холмом, здесь, наверное, не светит солнце? Кровать была такой мягкой, а одеяло теплым, что он завернулся с головой и мгновенно уснул, вымотанный событиями предыдущего дня.

[ ](http://www.radikal.ru)

Ричард проснулся, когда солнце было уже высоко. Вопреки его опасениям, и под холмом наступал день. Его разбудил запах еды - на небольшом столе у окна появились тарелки, должно быть их принесли пока он спал.  
Он набросился на еду. После холодной полужидкой бурды, которой его кормили в тюрьме, жареное мясо и свежий хлеб казались вкуснее всего, что он пробовал в своей жизни. Вино в кувшине пахло ежевикой и почти не пьянило.  
Сейчас, сытый и выспавшийся, о будущем он думал скорее с надеждой. Всего лишь один год - а потом свобода. Ради этого стоит выдержать все, что угодно.  
На кровати нашлась новая одежда: тонкая нижняя рубашка, бледно-голубая туника, расшитая серебром, штаны и сапоги, все ему впору и прекрасно сшитое. Рядомс одеждой обнаружился и гребень. Ричард принялся расчесывать спутанные волосы. Дело шло медленно. Он еще возился с последними прядями, когда дверь отворилась. Фаолан вошел без стука, и остановился в нескольких шагах, задумчиво рассматривая его.  
Бывший король и головы не повернул, сделав вид, что полностью сосредоточен на том, чтобы распутать сбившиеся в колтун волосы. Эльф продолжал наблюдать за ним. Это раздражало, Ричард зло дернул гребень, и скривился от боли. Эльф не торопил его, дождался пока Ричард отложит гребень, а потом знаком велел подняться, медленно обошел, рассматривая со всех сторон.  
\- Нравится?- ядовито поинтересовался Ричард.- Я достаточно пригож для добычи благородного aienseidhe?  
\- Будешь еще красивее,- пообещал Фаолан.- Не двигайся.  
Он провел ладонью по волосам, расправил их и подколол пряди по бокам заколками в форме кленовых листков, чтобы они не падали на лицо.  
\- Зачем ты позвал меня сюда?- спросил Ричард, пока эльф возился с его волосами.- Я для тебя игрушка, похвастаться перед сородичами? Или охотничий трофей, как перо из павлиньего хвоста? Зачем это все? Зачем ты наряжаешь меня как деву, вовсе это золото и драгоценности...  
Фаолан легонько шлепнул его по губам, не больно и не зло, просто чтобы прервать монолог.  
\- Ты красивый,- спокойно пояснил он.- Мы любим красоту, во всех ее проявлениях. Цветок, рассвет, гроза, грация животного, человек, поступок, чувство, мысль…

Вечером зал выглядел еще роскошнее. Посередине бил фонтан, который Ричард не заметил раньше. Иногда вода обрызгивала стоящих рядом, но эльфы только смеялись. Сейчас их было больше, веселых, разодетых роскошнее любого из смертных, они говорили, танцевали, пировали за длинным столом. В воздухе висел гул голосов. Эльф увлек его в центр зала, на всеобщее обозрение, и Ричард сглотнул, предчувствуя новую порцию унижений. Но к ним подошли только несколько сидов, и беседа пошла о поездке в Ирландские холмы.  
\- А ты был в Ирландии, Ричард? - шутливо спросила его черноглазая сидхе в зеленом платье.  
\- Да, ездил воевать. Прекрасное, но негостеприимное место!- ответил он, глядяей в глаза. Оскорбишься, эльфийская дева? Но сиды только рассмеялись на его колкость:  
\- Ты еще не видел настоящей Ирландии! Поехали с нами, мы покажем тебе серебряную дорогу., - предложила она.  
Весь вечер прошел столь же спокойно – он наравне со всеми мог участвовать в беседе, никто ни слова не сказал про отсутствие уважения или острый язык. Кое-кто из эльфов делал замечания о его красоте, но в этот раз рук никто не тянул. Ричард не знал, сколько прошло времени, когда Фаолан положил руку ему на плечо:  
\- Пойдем.  
\- Что же ты уходишь так рано, дорогой Фаолан,- со смехом принялись дразнить его сиды.  
\- Вам завидно, что эта красота сегодняшней ночью будет в моей постели?-парировал тот, и привлек бывшего короля в свои объятия.  
А Ричард только сейчас понял, как он был слеп. Их взгляды, смешки, бесцеремонные касания… Должно быть, эти мысли слишком явно отразились у него на лице, потому что объятия эльфа стали чуть мягче.  
\- Я не буду жесток с тобой,- заметил Фаолан негромко, и Ричарду захотелось ударить его за это.  
У него сжималось горло. Ничего. Он это перетерпит, ничего ужасного. 

В комнатах Фаолана были распахнуты все окна и прохладный воздух пах дождем. Эльф, отойдя к полкам на стене, снимал пояс с кинжалом, витые навершия ушей, перстни.  
Ричард остановился посреди комнаты, в растерянности. Что ему делать? Раздеться? Когда его ласкали Омерль или Буше все было по-другому, а сейчас...  
Ричард тряхнул головой. Если эльф собирается поиметь его как девку, стоять посреди комнаты глупо. Он сбросил сапоги и развалился на кровати, надеясь, что не выглядит слишком напуганным. Эльф обернулся на движение и одобрительно кивнул.  
\- Сними тунику,- это прозвучало мягко, почти как просьба.  
Он повиновался. Фаолан сел рядом, коснулся его щеки, провел вниз по шее кончиками пальцев. Сам расшнуровал на Ричарде нижнюю рубашку и дал ей сползти с плеч. А потом сгреб в кулак волосы и жестко потянул, вынуждая бывшего короля запрокинуть голову, и впился поцелуем в губы.  
Это не было похоже на страсть королевы и робкую нежность Омерля. Эльф держал так, чтобы Ричард не мог отстраниться, проник языком в его рот и ласкал, как хотел. Целовался он лучше, чем кто-либо еще, но все равно приходилось сдерживать себя, чтобы не отодвинуться.  
Разорвав, наконец, поцелуй, Фаолан толкнул Ричарда на спину и стал раздевать его, поглаживая открывающийся живот, бедра и ягодицы. Потом отодвинулся, окинул довольным взглядом обнаженного мужчину и облизнулся.  
\- Перевернись,- скомандовал он. - На четвереньки.  
Ричард раздраженно передернул плечами. Так с ним не обращались никогда. Но... У них был договор. Все, что эльфы захотят. Он резко, так что растрепанные после ласк волосы взметнулись над плечом, повернулся спиной, опираясь на колени и локти.  
Подавить предательскую дрожь так и не удалось, а когда эльф положил теплую ладонь ему на спину и стал поглаживать, явно успокаивая, стало еще хуже. Ласки заставляли его вздрагивать, а не возбуждали. Смазанные чем-то скользким пальцы прикоснулись между ягодиц, и Ричард судорожно зажмурился, чувствуя, как они проникают в его тело. Боль не стоила внимания, но ощущение было неприятное, он с трудом заставил себя не отодвигаться. А еще хуже было от того, что ему все же хотелось прижаться к теплой руке, позволить ласкам успокоить себя, и это желание само по себе вызывало отвращение. Он не настолько низко пал, чтоб ластиться к насильнику.  
Наконец пальцы исчезли и он выдохнул с облегчением, но тут к заднице прижалось что-то побольше пальцев, толкнулось внутрь, и внезапно вот это было больно до слез. Он дернулся прочь и не смог сдержаться, жалко заскулив от боли.  
Эльф придержал его за бедро, не давая отодвинутся.  
\- Тише, тише, сейчас тебе будет хорошо,- зашептал он, спину Ричарда обожгло горячее дыхание, а потом кожи между лопаток коснулись чужие губы, словно ставя клеймо.  
Он сильно закусил губу, чтобы заставить себя не шевелиться. Фаолан погладил его по животу, обхватил член ладонью и стал ласкать в такт своим толчкам. Он целовал Ричарду плечи и шею, и тело постепенно отвечало на ласки, едва ли не против его воли. Боль немного утихла и сменилась желанием. Сид почувствовал это и больше не сдерживался, толкаясь вперед сильнее. Поцелуи перестали быть нежными. Фаолан надавил Ричарду на загривок, чтобы заставить его опустить голову и прогнуться сильнее, а с последним толчком чувствительно укусил сзади за открывшуюся шею.  
Едва эльф отпустил его, как Ричард отодвинулся подальше.  
\- Все? – поинтересовался он. – Я могу идти?  
Фаолан посмотрел на него с удивлением:  
\- Разве ты не хочешь свою долю ласки? – он потянулся погладить Ричарда по бедру, но послушно убрал руку, когда его оттолкнули.  
\- Нет. Не хочу.  
Эльф пожал плечами, как бы говоря «иди, если хочешь». Ричард подобрал упавшие на пол штаны и оделся, даже не смущаясь того, что Фаолан за ним наблюдает.  
Когда он вернулся к себе, то упал на постель и долго лежал без сна, ожидая, пока тело не перестанет жаждать хоть чьих-то прикосновений.  
Эльфы могут приказывать ему, могут взять его, и эту цену стоило заплатить за свободу, но наслаждаться тем, что с ним делают – не обещал.


	2. Chapter 2

Прошло несколько дней. Они слились в сплошной дурманный сон: Ричард большей частью ел и спал, ни на что другое у него не было сил. Фаолан только посмеивался, и хотя звал его в свою постель, кроме этого больше не трогал, позволял отдыхать сколько угодно. Были и другие эльфы. Ричард даже не запоминал их лиц - после ночи с Фаоланом его охватило равнодушие. Они были достаточно нежны: не причиняли боль и были готовы ласкать в ответ, но Ричард не хотел. Он молча принимал все, что с ним делали, и только. Фаолану это не нравилось. После той, самой первой ночи, он никогда не спешил. Прикасался к Ричарду нежно и умело, будил в нем желание. У бывшего короля едва хватало сил сохранять отстраненное лицо, не жмуриться, не стонать, не подаваться навстречу ласкам.   
В один из вечеров они ласкали его вдвоем - Фаолан и другой фэйри. Его имя было Адерин. Ричарда он немного пугал. В отличие от Фаолана, чьи черты лица и тело были почти человеческими, только невероятно красивыми, в лице Адерина была пугающая неправильность, а руки оканчивались не пальцами, а птичьими когтями. Они усадили Ричарда на кровать и Фаолан сел за его спиной, перебирая волосы, порядку за прядкой, растирая закаменевшие плечи.   
\- Разве это неприятно?- Мягко спросил Фаолан, не переставая поглаживать спину Ричарда. - Когда я прикасаюсь к тебе? Ты дрожишь каждый раз.   
\- Я не хочу твоих прикосновений.  
\- Но ты принадлежишь мне. Зачем мучить себя? Скажи, что тебе нравится. Эта ночь могла бы быть приятной для тебя.   
Ричард сердито передернул плечами.   
\- Тебе вообще есть до этого дело? Ты и так владеешь моим телом, что еще нужно?  
\- Это скучно,- шепнул эльф, отводя его волосы так, чтобы обнажить затылок. - Смотреть, как ты каждый раз страдаешь и заставляешь себя ложится со мной в постель. И никогда не хочешь, чтобы тебе сделали хорошо. Почему?   
Он прикоснулся губами к шее сзади, поцеловал, потом еще раз, возле уха, покрепче.   
\- Потому что я не хочу делить с тобой постель. Мне это неприятно.  
\- Ты льнешь к моим рукам, - заметил Фаолан негромко. - Не думай, что я не знаю вижу. Не думай, что я не слышу твоего дыхания, не вижу румянца.   
Адерин подошел к ним, протянул руку и коснулся щеки Ричарда. К его удивлению, прикосновения страшных когтей были нежными и аккуратными.   
\- Дхойнэ, люди, - умехнулся Адерин , но не презрительно, а скорее сочувственно. - Ты не представляешь, насколько хорошо тебе может быть с нами.   
Его полупальцы-полукогти скользнули вниз, на шею, слегка царапая кожу. Не больно, но от этих прикосновений по телу Ричарда пробежала дрожь. Фэйри словно знал, где прикасаться - и улыбался, наблюдая, как человек вздрагивает и коротко вздыхает, а его бледное лицо заливает румянец.   
\- Видишь, - негромко заметил он.- Мы знаем, что нужно сделать.   
Адерин аккуратно стянул с Ричарда рубашку и обнял его, уложив на спину. Ричард отвернулся, пытаясь скрыть лицо. Несмотря на все нежелание делить с ними постель, тело отзывалось на ласки. Он зажмурился, не желая смотреть, но так прикосновения были только острее: горячий язык, касавшийся его сосков, руки на животе, на бедрах, нежные и дразнящие.   
Адерин склонился над ним, опираясь на руки по обе стороны лица Ричарда.   
\- Красивый смертный, - усмехнулся он. - Не бойся. Мы будем нежны с тобой, сегодняшняя ночь - для тебя.   
\- Я о ней не просил, - резко ответил Ричард, но сид только фыркнул.   
\- Наслаждайся, что еще нужно! - Кончиками пальцев он поглаживал сжатые губы Ричарда. Тот отвернул голову, и сиды рассмеялись, а Адерин поцеловал открывшуюся шею, провел языком там, где под кожей билась жизнь.   
Ричард чувствовал и другие руки, касавшиеся его колен, бедер, гладившие внизу живота.   
\- Не попросишь о большем? - Услышал он голос Фаолана, и тут же язык прошелся по члену, снизу вверх, и Ричард выгнулся всем телом, пытаясь сдержать стон.   
\- Упрямый и гордый, - со смесью досады и восхищения прошептал Фаолан.   
Ричард уже не понимал, что происходит. Так много сразу: поцелуи, щекочущие прикосновения к соскам, и другие - сильнее, на грани боли, пальцы Фаолана внутри него, и сейчас это было приятно. Язык, дразнящий его плоть.   
Ричард пытался заставить себя лежать молча и неподвижно. Сейчас он был почти благодарен, что Адерин все еще удерживал его руки. Фаолан что-то сделал - и его пронзило восхитительное ощущение, удовольствие, сильное, как боль.   
\- О, Господи! - Вырвалось у Ричарда.   
Он услышал довольный смешок Фаолана и стиснул зубы, чтобы не стонать больше. Но эльф снова коснулся там, а потом еще и еще. Ричард выгнулся всем телом. Его начала бить дрожь. Он даже не чувствовал, что искусал себе губы в кровь, только бы не стонать, не просить еще, хотя тело было словно охвачено огнем.   
\- Неужели это так плохо?- Эльф едва не мурлыкал. - Ты не хочешь еще? Только скажи...  
Ричард прикусил губу сильнее, крепко зажмурился. «Нет, не просить, ни о чем не просить... Только не их..».  
Но Фаолан не стал его мучить. Член обхватили горячие губы, и Ричард вскрикнул, дернул бедрами навстречу. Этого было достаточно - он слишком долго не позволял себе откликаться на ласки.   
На несколько минут его охватила блаженная довольная пустота. Не хотелось не только шевелиться, но даже глаза открывать. Однако вскоре лежать стало зябко. Ричард открыл глаза и увидел, что Адерин сидит рядом и разглядывает его. Фаолан валялся в ногах постели и выглядел таким довольным, будто все внимание досталось ему. 

Ричард поежился и сел, натянул покрывало на плечи. Хотелось прикрыться. А еще вымыться, содрать с себя кожу там, где остались следы этой ночи, и умереть от стыда, в любом порядке. Адерин приник к его губам, но отстранился, почувствовав вкус крови. Ричард машинально коснулся саднящей губы, и пальцы испачкались красным. Он не помнил, чтобы прокусил ее так сильно. Фэйри озадаченно переглянулись, но промолчали.   
\- Я могу уйти? - Тихо спросил Ричард и это прозвучало почти как просьба.   
Фаолан кивнул и подал ему отброшенную в сторону рубашку. Он выглядел раздосадованным. 

 

После той ночи они ненадолго оставили Ричарда в покое. Он до рассвета не мог уснуть, хотя уставшее тело требовало отдыха, и не находил себе места весь день. Следующую ночь король опасался тоже провести без сна, но стучавший за окном дождь убаюкал его. А когда наступило утро, он проснулся отдохнувшим, и никто из эльфов не пришел за ним. Ричард решил воспользоваться этим и осмотреться - он слышал множество легенд о волшебной стране эльфов. За окном было позднее утро, но бывший король отвык доверять подобным ощущениям. Под холмом ночь и день сменяли друг- друга как хотели, иногда ему казалось, что ночь длилась много часов, а иногда не успевал он опомниться, как полночь сменялась полуднем.   
Витая лестница привела его в галерею, стены которой были увешаны гобеленами, а оттуда тяжеленная деревянная дверь вела в сад.   
Перед ним внезапно открылся целый мир: замок эльфов стоял на холме, и Ричард мог рассмотреть всю долину. Ее пересекала река, впадавшая в обрамленное огромными ивовыми деревьями озеро. На дальнем конце долины начинался лес, поднимавшийся к далеким горам. Небо было того безумно-синего цвета, каким оно бывает лишь осенью, но в воздухе пахло летними цветами, а листва на деревьях оставалась яблочно-зеленой и свежей, как ранней весной. Ричард спустился в сад. Здесь цвели все цветы, которые он когда либо видел, и тысячи других, незнакомых, но прекрасных. Дворец эльфов теперь, когда Ричард смог рассмотреть его снаружи, не был похож на замок. Это было причудливое хитросплетение открытых галерей, беседок и балконов, но в небо поднимались высокие башни, а часть замка защищали толстые каменные стены. Во время прогулки Ричарду встречались эльфы, но они не обращали на него никакого внимания. Он был только рад этому.  
По огромному саду вокруг замка можно было бродить часами. Ричарду казалось, что все это ему снится: возможность просто гулять, смотреть на небо, цветы, слушать шум листьев. Он сбросил сапоги и с удовольствием ходил босой, по мху и мокрым камням на дне ручья, пока ступни не начало ломить от холода. A потом и вовсе упал в траву, наслаждаясь ее запахом и смотрел в небо.   
Что-то шелохнуло рядом и Ричард встрепенулся. Из кустов неподалеку вышла зеленоволосая фэйри, должно быть совсем юная. На вид ей было не больше тринадцати лет.   
\- Ой!...- Девушка прижала руку к губам, будто испугалась, но Ричард заметил ее игривую улыбку.   
Он со вздохом поднялся, даже не пытаясь скрыть разочарования.  
\- Что теперь?   
Девушка замотала головой так, что ее зеленые волосы заметались в воздухе. Ричард заметил, что в них искусно вплетены крошечные цветочки.   
\- Нет-нет, я вовсе не хочу тебе мешать! Я просто гуляла. Здесь очень красиво, правда? - В ней не было уверенной неспешности, присущей фэйри, и это странным образом привлекало. Девушка выглядела такой обычной, веселой и скромной, бросала на него короткие взгляды, но по большей части держала глаза опущенными, будто смущалась.   
Он кивнул и невольно улыбнулся. Своей детской непосредственностью она напомнила Ричарду маленькую Элизабет, с которой он с удовольствием играл.   
\- Там есть огромное дерево, и оно скоро должно зацвести. Хочешь покажу? Когда все дерево расцветет, это будет очень красиво, только представь, розовые цветы целыми гроздьями, на каждой ветке....  
Ричард и сам не заметил, как оказалось, что девушка уже тянет его за руку. Дерево пахло как черемуха, сладко и дурманно. Цветы, тяжелыми гроздьями облепившие ветки, касались его щек, когда девушка, смеясь, увлекла его под сень ветвей. А потом ее мягкие ладони коснулись его плеч, фэйри улыбнулась, заглядывая ему в лицо. Глаза у нее были огромные, зеленые, и в них не было зрачков, но Ричарда это уже не волновало. Ему было так хорошо, тепло и спокойно, уложить голову ей на колени и уснуть...   
Кто-то звал его и тряс за плечо.   
\- Ричард! Очнись!  
Что им нужно?... Здесь так хорошо и тепло….   
Ему в лицо плеснуло ледяным воздухом, холод обжег, как пощечина.   
Ричард открыл глаза и едва удержался, чтобы не закричать от ужаса - его тело от пояса до плеч словно вросло внутрь древесного ствола, так что он не мог пошевелиться.   
\- Что происходит?!!  
Звал его эльф, и Ричард его узнал, он был в свите Фаолана. Фэйри ударил ладонью по дереву и приказал:  
\- А ну отпусти! Он не для тебя.   
Кора медленно расступилась. Ричард почувствовал, что снова может двигаться. Ноги его не держали, он сделал несколько шагов и упал бы, если бы эльф не поддержал его. Фэйри отвел его в сторону от дерева и опустился на траву рядом.   
\- Слабость сейчас пройдет. Дриаде почти удалось съесть тебя.   
\- Дриаде?   
\- Это лесные духи. Они живут здесь во многих деревьях. На тебе есть печать фэйри, и подобные ей не должны тебя трогать,- Эльф нахмурился. - Эта слишком юна, или слишком голодна.   
Ричард оглянулся на дерево и поежился.   
\- Я подумал, что она одна из вас.   
Эльф улыбнулся:   
\- Со временем ты привыкнешь и научишься отличать высших фэйри от всех остальных. Для нас, например, большинство людей и вовсе на одно лицо.   
Ричард кивнул. Он теперь рассматривал эльфа, пытаясь вспомнить его имя. Ричард помнил его, это он снял кандалы и отдал свой плащ, но не мог вспомнить, как Фаолан и остальные к нему обращались.   
\- Тэсни,- подсказал эльф, словно прочел его мысли. - Меня зовут Тэсни. Тебе лучше?   
Слабость почти прошла, так что Ричард кивнул.   
\- Любишь музыку? В замке поет серебряный менестрель, мы подумали, ты захочешь послушать.   
Не то, чтобы ему хотелось возвращаться в замок, но любопытство победило опасения. Эльфийский менестрель, словно из древней легенды!  
\- Люблю, - ответил Ричард, и Тэсни подал ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться. Он улыбнулся, увидев предвкушение в глазах Ричарда.   
\- Пойдем. 

 

В большом зале было непривычно тихо, всегда говорливые эльфы на сей раз молчали. В центре зала, окруженный сидящими на скамьях эльфами, расположился менестрель. Его длинные черные волосы были убраны в простую косу, одежды переливались всеми оттенками синего и зеленого, как морская вода. Дека лютни, нежно звучавшей под его пальцами была украшена серебряной филигранью.   
Среди слушавших музыку эльфов был и Фаолан, но он только кивнул Ричарду в знак приветствия и приложил палец к губам. Впрочем, Ричарду и в голову не пришло бы заговорить - он был заворожен музыкой. В ней слышался звон лесных ручьев, шорох листьев под ногами, запахи трав и мягкость мха. А потом менестрель запел. Пел он негромко, на той странной смеси английского, шотландского, ирландского и валлийского, которой пользовались эльфы, и Ричард больше угадывал, чем понимал. Менестрель пел о Королеве Лис, влюбившейся в охотника-человека. Она наблюдала за ним тысячью лисьих глаз, прежде чем в ночь на Мабон показаться в человеческом обличье.   
Ричард был так восхищен песней, что не замечал ничего вокруг и вздрогнул, когда стоящий рядом эльф коснулся его руки. Это был один из тех, кто смеялся над Ричардом в первый день, а позже увлек в неосвещенную галерею "чтобы узнать, что привлекло Фаолана в дхойне". Но сейчас эльф молча указал ему на место на скамье перед менестрелем.   
Ричард тихо опустился на предложенное место. Серебряный менестрель бросил на него короткий взгляд и улыбнулся. Он пел теперь о счастливой осени для двух влюбленных, о позолоченных для них морозом лесах. Это была странная история - счастливая и с налетом грусти, ничего похожего на человеческие любовные баллады, где влюбленные преодолевали испытания, чтобы быть вместе.   
Когда менестрель умолк, еще пару минут царила звенящая тишина, а затем зал наполнил восхищенный шепот.   
\- Спой еще? - Запросили эльфы.- Спой нам о Дикой Охоте! О королеве Мэб! Спой про серебряную дорогу и волшебный цветок! Про Великую битву на озере Линденхорн!  
Менестрель поднял руку, призывая к тишине.   
\- Я буду петь сегодня пока вы не устанете слушать, - пообещал он со смехом. - Но не требуйте всего сразу. Между песнями должна быть тишина.   
Менестрель поднялся на ноги, и эльфы обступили его, поднесли кубок с вином. Он с улыбкой принимал их похвалы.   
Ричард наблюдал за ним со стороны и эльф поймал его взгляд, а потом и подошел. Ричард поднялся, чтобы не смотреть снизу вверх.   
\- Ты - Ричард Второй , король Англии, - сказал менестрель и это не было вопросом. - У тебя красивая история. Какая могла бы быть красивая песня...  
Он разглядывал Ричарда немного склонив голову на бок, внимательно, изучающе. Протянул руку к его лицу, но не коснулся, провел пальцами в воздухе, очерчивая прорезавшиеся в заключении морщинки. Приподнял кончиками пальцев рукав, обнажая запястье с полузажившими шрамами от кандалов.   
\- Жаль, я не могу спеть ее.  
\- Почему нет? - Тихо спросил Ричард.   
\- Твоя история еще не закончена. Если я спою сейчас, у нее будет неправильный конец. Не твой.   
\- Я бы хотел ее услышать, - улыбнулся Ричард, позволяя своему восторгу и восхищению отразить ся на лице. - Никогда не слышал ничего прекраснее. Но нельзя услышать песню о самом себе?   
\- О! - Менестрель посмотрел на него с удивлением и одобрением. - Ты понимаешь.   
Он слегка поклонился Ричарду, и тот привычно улыбнулся в ответ, совсем позабыв, что теперь это выглядит как грубость.   
Менестрель запел вновь, и песня была о вороньем короле, который не мог решить, хочет он быть человеком или птицей. Потом были еще песни, баллада о сражении на озере Линденхорн, и другие, смысла которых Ричард не понял, но пока менестрель пел, он видел перед собой лето, цветущий шиповник, чувствовал запах яблок и различал шум листвы на ветру.   
Была ночь, когда менестрель отложил лютню.   
\- Достаточно на сегодня, - сказал он.   
В зале раздался хор благодарностей.   
Ричард еще сидел, зачарованный музыкой, когда сид, которого он раньше не видел, подошел и коснулся его плеча.   
\- Пойдем со мной, - велел он.   
Волшебство рассеялось. Ричард со вздохом поднялся. 

 

Фаолан пришел глубокой ночью. Ричард еще не ложился, стоял у окна и думал. Сид никогда не стучался, и Ричард не знал, то ли у фэйри так не принято, то ли это еще один знак его статуса.   
\- Что тебе нужно? - Резко спросил он Фаолана.   
\- Слишком прекрасная ночь, чтобы проводить ее в одиночестве.   
\- Ты сегодня не первый, кто так думает, - огрызнулся Ричард, но настроения эльфу это не испортило.   
Он притянул короля к себе и тот позволил ему поцеловать, проникнуть языком в рот. Фаолан гладил его шею и грудь сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки, перебирал волосы. Он умел быть нежным. Он умел прикасаться так, что Ричард против своей воли отзывался на ласки. Он старался не подавать виду и стоять неподвижно, пока Фаолан раздевал его, не смотреть на неспешно разоблачавшегося эльфа. И все равно, украдкой поглядывал, когда думал, что Фаолан не видит. Ричард никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, насколько все эльфы были красивы. 

Фаолан погладил его по щеке и коснулся пальцами губ, слегка надавил - не грубо, но Ричард только стиснул зубы. Меж бровей эльфа прорезалась раздраженная морщинка.   
\- Возьми в рот, - велел он и Ричард подчинился, разомкнул губы... И сильно укусил скользнувшие ему в рот пальцы.   
Фаолан охнул от боли и отдернул руку. Глаза у него сердито сверкнули. Ричард вскинул голову, ожидал удара, но Фаолан неожиданно шлепнул его по заднице, звонко, но не слишком больно. От неожиданности Ричард даже не разозлился - только растерялся.   
\- Это было больно, - проворчал Фаолан, потирая укушенный палец. Но голос у него не был сердитым.   
\- Почему ты так сильно не хочешь? - Спросил эльф с искренним интересом. - Противно? Неприятно?  
\- Потому что ты хочешь унизить меня!- вырвалось у Ричарда.   
Вот теперь Фаолан рассмеялся. Он поймал руку короля и поднес к губам, скользнул языком по пальцам, вверх-вниз. А потом сомкнул губы вокруг указательного пальца. Ричард задохнулся. Ему казалось, что рот Фаолана касается совсем не руки, таким сильным было охватившее его желание.   
Горячий язык щекотно скользнул между пальцев, и Ричард дернулся вырвать руку, но Фаолан только сильнее сжал его ладонь. И выразительно посмотрел вниз, на красноречивое свидетельство его возбуждения.   
\- Это немного удовлетворит твою гордость?- рассмеялся он.   
Но Ричард только фыркнул, и эльф не стал настаивать, потянул бывшего короля на постель и обнял, проведя ладонью от затылка вниз по спине.  
Они лежали лицом к лицу, и выглядеть юной девственницей было глупо, так что Ричард, пусть и с неохотой, обнял Фаолана за шею, запустив пальцы в тяжелые, струящиеся волосы.   
Фаолан гладил его спину и постепенно спускался к пояснице и ниже. К стыду Ричарда это ощущалось даже приятно: горячая ладонь у него на ягодицах. Но когда пальцы эльфа скользнули между ягодиц, и Фаолан погладил еще воспаленный вход в его тело, Ричард отвернулся, чтобы скрыть гримасу. Даже самое легкое прикосновение - а Фаолан был нежен - было болезненным. Эльф продолжал ласкать его, целовал и одновременно поглаживал между ягодиц, слегка нажимая. Эльф взял его за подбородок и повернул к себе, нахмурился.   
\- Я причиняю тебе боль?   
Ричард с досадой кивнул.   
\- Почему ты не сказал?  
\- Как будто тебе есть до этого дело,- не сдержался Ричард.   
Фаолан выглядел сердитым:   
\- Это глупо. Почему ты пытаешься превратить занятия любовью в мученичество?   
\- Потому что я не могу тебе отказать?  
\- Ты можешь попросить, - заметил Фаолан, но Ричард гордо вскинул подбородок. Он не станет умолять о пощаде.   
Ричард ожидал, что Фаолан швырнет его лицом в постель и возьмет, не заботясь о боли, но сид набросил покрывало ему на ноги и поднялся, чтобы вымыть испачканные маслом руки. Потом лег рядом, обнял Ричарда. Тот почувствовал, даже сквозь ткань покрывала, красноречивое свидетельство желания Фаолана и напрягся, вопросительно посмотрев на него. Но эльф покачал головой.   
\- Только если ты сам хочешь. Сегодня не хочу тебя принуждать.   
Фаолан лежал рядом, опираясь на локоть, и нежно гладил Ричарда по волосам, убрал упавшую на лицо прядку. Ричард следил за его рукой, но сид только поглаживал его по волосам и спине. В его прикосновениях не было желания, просто ласка, и Ричард был внезапно тронут, когда понял это. Он разрешил себе закрыть глаза, лег поудобнее, подсунув локоть под голову.   
\- Вот так, - тихо похвалил Фаолан, не переставая гладить.   
Голос у него был негромкий и нежный, словно он успокаивал дикого зверя.   
Ричард ждал подвоха, что сейчас ласка обернется болью, или Фаолан скажет что-то такое, что лучше бы ударил, но эльф молчал, и его прикосновения оставались нежными. От этого становилось жутко.   
Он начал дрожать, и Фаолан придвинулся ближе, обнял его, положил руку на спину, между лопаток. Он не настаивал, чтобы его обняли в ответ и Ричард остался лежать, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Он никак не мог унять дрожь. Внезапно, он почувствовал себя таким уставшим. Не было сил сопротивляться, бороться, держать лицо. Он был благодарен за то, что Фаолан, кажется, это понял, но ничего не сказал, и просто держал его так, молча.


	3. Chapter 3

Шли дни. Ричард не то привыкал, не то сиды стали добрее к нему, но становилось легче. Наигравшись, они гораздо реже обращали внимание на бывшего короля, и иногда Ричард почти забывал, что он здесь пленник, а не гость.   
Он мог ходить где хотел, принимать участие в их развлечениях: пирах, шутливых состязаниях поэтов, охоте и прогулках. Последние особенно увлекали Ричарда - страна эльфов была прекрасна.   
Однажды они отправились в лес, где деревья были увиты плетущимися розами. Усыпанные цветами ветки свисали, как гирлянды, и Ричард зачарованно бродил между ними. Он заметил, что перед эльфами колючие плети роз расступались, словно по волшебству, а ему царапали руки и цеплялись за одежду. Эльфы не рвали цветов, но когда Ричард отломил розу на память, ему ничего не сказали.   
В другой день эльфы позвали его смотреть облачный водопад. Среди камней бил родник такой силы, что облако капель все время висело над ним. У подножия скал раскинулись цветущие луга, чуть дальше темнел лес.   
Эльфы расположились на берегу родника и намеревались провести там весь день. Ричард был только рад, после заключения ему, казалось, никогда не надоест смотреть на солнечный свет.   
Внезапно раздались восхищенные возгласы, Ричард отвлекся от десятка маленьких радуг, игравших в облаке брызг и обернулся. Из леса выехали Тэсни и сидхе с пепельной косой. Они приблизились, и Тэсни весело крикнул:  - Посмотрите-ка, что мы нашли в землях Востока! О таких конях Ричард только читал в хрониках Крестовых походов, до суровых английских берегов благородные животные не доживали. А в рассказах путешественников говорилось, что арабы чтут своих коней и ценят их наравне с собственными детьми. Теперь Ричард понял, почему. Невысокие тонкокостные кони, казалось, дышали силой, и король поверил, что они могут сутками идти по бесконечным барханам своей далекой родины.   
\- Прекраснее я в жизни не видел! - Восхитился он, и Тэсни заулыбался.  
Другие фэйри отозвались одобрительными возгласами, но не все, кое-кто фыркнул, мол разве эти животные сравнятся с кельпи?.Но радости Тесни и его спутницы это не омрачило. - Нравится?- Переспросил Тесни у Ричарда.   
Тот восхищенно улыбнулся и протянул руку к лошади сидхе, стоявшей к нему ближе:  
\- Могу я?.. Фэйри жестом показала ему, мол все, что пожелаешь. Ричард подошел ближе, протянул руку, позволяя коню обнюхать ее, нежно заговорил с ним.  - Надо же, какая ты у нас красивая, какая интересная. Что, ты меня не укусишь? Нет? Ну-ка, давай тебя погладим... Увлеченный наглаживанием кобылки (та была не то идеально воспитана, не то очень ручная, и с готовностью подставила морду под ласки), Ричард не замечал с каким восхищением Тэсни наблюдает за ним.  - Хочешь опробовать ее?  
От такого предложения никто бы не отказался. Ричард с улыбкой принял у сидхе поводья. Упряжь была под стать коню – богато изукрашенная восточной чеканкой и накладками из бирюзы. Король поставил носок сапога в узорчатое стремя и легко взлетел в седло.   
Кобыла даже не дрогнула. Ричард одобрительно похлопал по крутой шее и тронул коленями бока, направляя лошадь вокруг поляны. Рассказы путешественников не врали, кобылка оказалась на диво чуткой и резвой, не чета рыцарским коням. Ее шаг был так мягок, словно она плыла над землей. - Что скажешь?  - Она прекрасна!- Рассмеялся Ричард.   
Волосы лезли в рот, мешали ему, и он торопливо стянул их в узел.  Тэсни, не сводивший с него глаз, рассмеялся: - Тогда догоняй!  
Кони летели по высокой траве, и Ричарду стоило бы подумать, что под ним живая лошадь, а не порождение эльфийских чар – но ему было слишком хорошо, чтобы выбирать дорогу. Тэсни на своем жеребце петлял по полю, как заяц, и королю приходилось прилагать все силы, чтобы не отстать. По счастью, кобылке тоже нравилась скачка и она неслась острым галопом, пофыркивая от удовольствия. Ричард практически распластался по шее коня, вдыхая полной грудью запахи горячей земли и конского пота, тонкая грива хлестала его по лицу.  Тэсни повернул коня в лес.  
\- Безумец!- со смехом крикнул ему вслед Ричард, но не устоял, послал лошадь следом. Тэсни что-то крикнул ему, но Ричард не разобрал слов. Ветви хлестали его по плечам, по лицу, и Ричард пригнулся ниже к дымчато-серой шее.  На пути им встретился лесной ручей, и конь Тэсни легко перепрыгнул, а кобылка не то испугалась, не то заартачилась, сообразив, что Ричард ей не хозяин.  Лошадь стала как вкопанная, уперевшись копытами в покатый берег, и Ричард едва не вылетел из седла. Он попытался, было, приструнить кобылу, но та только гневно отбила задом и попятилась. Не смотря на все усилия, она петлями ходила по берегу ручья, раздувая широкие ноздри и прижимая маленькие ушки. Ручей был однозначно признан врагом.  Тэсни, услышав возглас Ричарда, мгновенно вернулся к нему, и, увидев, что с рыжим королем все в порядке, рассмеялся.  - Ты правда надеялся догнать фэйри?  Ричард наглаживал еще беспокойную лошадь и смотрел, казалось, только ей на холку, но когда Тэсни оказался рядом, резко схватил его за запястье.   
\- Может и да,- пошутил он.   
Тэсни не спешил отнимать руку, смотрел на Ричарда, и улыбка играла у него на губах.   
\- Может быть, если фейри немного поддастся тебе...- пошутил он.   
Ричард рассмеялся и разжал пальцы, перехватил повод поудобнее.   
\- Твой черед догонять!

Они вернулись на луг рука об руку, смеясь, и не сводя глаз друг с друга.   
\- Вы же не загнали мою Тучу? - встретила их возгласом сидхе.  Ричард мгновенно соскочил на землю и рассыпался в извинениях напополам с комплиментами - и то и другое было чуточку наигранным, словно он расточал любезности знатной даме в своем замке. Он почти слышал за спиной вздохи Омерля и едва слышный смешок королевы.   
\- А ты прекрасный наездник, - улыбнулась сидхе в ответ. - Ну что, Тэсни, ты, часом, не проиграл эту гонку?   
Эльфы встретили вопрос громким смехом, и Ричард смеялся вместе с ними. Он отошел к ручью умыться, и вернулся с наполовину вымокшими волосами и рубахой, чувствуя себя почти счастливым. И первый раз за все время, что провел у эльфов, широко улыбался.   
Он не заметил, как смотрит на него Фаолан, а между тем сейчас, счастливый, растрепанный, с капельками воды на щеках Ричард был прекраснее, чем в лучшие времена, когда бродил, разряженный в золото, по своему замку. Тэсни шагнул к нему, улыбаясь чуть виновато:   
\- Постой. Ты поцарапался. Я не подумал, что не нужно нестись в лес.   
Ричард только плечами пожал. Не первый раз - и не последний. На самом Тэсни не было ни царапинки, даже волосы не растрепались. Сид осторожно коснулся его щеки, и Ричард повернул голову, давая ему рассмотреть царапины. А потом Тэсни наклонился и подул на них. Ричард почувствовал легкое жжение, которое тут же прошло.   
\- Вот так лучше,- улыбнулся фэйри. Он осторожно стер оставшиеся капельки красного.   
\- Благодарю,- слегка поклонился Ричард.   
Он легко принимал от Тэсни подобные знаки внимания, потому что эльф никогда не требовал большего. Тэсни ни разу не позвал его в свою постель.   
Но этот день не стали омрачать и другие. Ричард пировал и гулял с ними, заскучал, когда разговор зашел о магии, а потом и уснул в солнечных лучах. Фаолан разбудил его на закате, когда фэйри собрались возвращаться. Только сейчас Ричард заметил затаенную усмешку в глазах сида и поежился - без сомнения, вечером его не оставят в покое. Так и случилось.   
Фаолан вошел, когда Ричард, уже одетый ко сну, сидел на краю постели и пытался расчесать спутавшиеся волосы. После бешеной скачки и попыток стянуть косу в узел, чтоб не мешала, рыжие кудри сбились в сплошной колтун.   
Фаолан улыбнулся - но не насмешливо, скорее нежно,- и отобрал у Ричарда гребень, не давая дернуть посильнее.   
\- Я помогу.   
Он сел в кресло и усадил Ричарда на скамью перед собой. И некоторое время просто осторожно гладил по волосам, словно приучал к рукам дикого зверя, а затем принялся разделять спутавшуюся копну на пряди, выпутывая из нее застрявшие веточки.   
Фаолан не спешил и был осторожен. Когда он наконец взялся за гребень, и осторожно, от концов, начал расчесывать прядь за прядью, Ричард тихо вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Плечи у него расслабленно опустились.   
Раньше это был привычный ежевечерний ритуал, когда его мальчики расчесывали ему волосы, а Ричард болтал с ними. Это была приятная часть дня, но и только.   
Сейчас у него сжималось горло. Забота. Это было что-то, оставшееся в прошлом, полузабытое, ненастоящее.   
А Фаолан улыбался. Его гордый рыжеволосый король, едва ли не мурлычет от удовольствия - редкий миг. Хотя необходимости уже не было, он продолжал не спеша водить гребнем по пушистым кудрям.   
\- Заплести косу? - Уточнил Фаолан.   
Он уже заметил, что волосы у человека путались сильнее. От звука его голоса Ричард вздрогнул. Он устал, и, расслабившись, провалился в полусон, где казалось, что он в безопасности.   
\- Не надо, лучше я сам, - отказался он и потянулся собрать волосы, но Фаолан чувствительно шлепнул его по руке.   
\- Убери руки и ответь на вопрос, - приказал он.   
Ощущение направленной на Ричарда нежности от которой подкатывали слезы рассыпалось прахом.   
\- Если ты приказываешь, - ехидно ответил король, - то нет.   
Фаолан раздраженно выдохнул сквозь зубы и бросил гребень на пол. Он бы не отказался еще поласкать своего красивого человека, но эти вечно выпущенные клыки надоели.   
\- Это мое право,- резко ответил Фаолан. - И ты будешь подчиняться.   
\- Я и без того делаю все по твоему слову.   
Фэйри рассмеялся, и от его смеха Ричарду стало страшно.   
\- На колени, - приказал сид.   
Ричард сжал губы, борясь с желанием резко ответить ему, но подчинился. Медленно, с идеально прямой спиной опустился на колени у ног Фаолана, не отводя взгляда от его лица.   
\- Какой гордый ,- усмехнулся Фаолан. - Подчиняешься букве договора, но не духу, да, Ричард? Хочешь показать, что ты сильнее всего этого? Смешно. Ты сам отдался нам и скрепил этот договор своими собственными словами. Твоя вымученная гордость тут неуместна.   
Ричард усмехнулся ему в лицо, горько, с болью, не подозревая, какой красотой эта улыбка наделяет его. А потом покорно опустил голову и упавшие волосы скрыли от Фаолана его лицо. Эльф некоторое время смотрел на него, прежде чем протянул руку и коснулся рыжих прядей, очень ласково, но Ричарду понадобилась вся сила воли, чтобы подавить раздраженный жест.   
\- Вот, значит, как, - услышал он веселый голос эльфа. - Ты умеешь быть и покорным?   
Ричард прекрасно различил насмешливые нотки. Он заставил себя глубоко вздохнуть, опустить закаменевшие от напряжения плечи. Он принадлежит эльфам на год и один день и Фаолан прав - он принадлежит добровольно. Никто не держал нож у его горла.   
Он не был уверен, помогает ли успокоиться то, что Фаолан ласкает его, или только раздражает еще больше.   
Эльф некоторое время наблюдал за ним, прежде чем приказать:  
\- Сними с меня сапоги.   
Ричард вскинул голову, намереваясь резко ответить, но осекся. Опустил глаза. И, поколебавшись, принялся неловко расстегивать тугие пряжки.   
Фаолан откинулся на спинку кресла и наблюдал за ним. Он не мог как следует разглядеть лицо человека, но отмечал подрагивающие пальцы, закушенную губу. До каких пор гордый король будет подчиняться ему без слов?   
Это было еще хуже, чем отдавать сидам свое тело. Тугие пряжки поддавались медленно, потому что у него тряслись руки. Фаолан хотя бы не торопил его, просто молча наблюдал. Затем не спеша снял кольца, унизывавшие его красивые руки, расстегнул фибулу и протянул все это Ричарду, ссыпал в подставленные ладони.   
\- Отнеси на полку и вернись сюда.   
Ричард заметил мелькнувшую по губам сида улыбку и не доставил ему удовольствия поймать себя в нехитрую ловушку. Вернувшись он опустился на пол, в прежнюю позу. Пальцы сида скользнули ему под подбородок, и Фаолан заставил Ричарда поднять голову.   
\- Я и не думал, что ты можешь быть таким послушным. Но раз так... Завтра пир в честь полной луны, и ты будешь прислуживать мне за столом. Думаю мы оба будем... Предвкушать этот миг? 

В зале, где накрыли столы, не было потолка. Место стен обозначали колонны из резного камня, увитые диким виноградом и клематисом. Накрытый стол ярким, ярче свечей, светом заливала Луна. Ричард шел позади Фаолана. К празднику ему дали одежду с великолепной вышивкой золотыми нитями, пальцы были унизаны драгоценными кольцами. Почти все фэйри, что мужчины что женщины, носили серьги по восточному обычаю, но Ричарда к этому не принуждали.   
Фаолан занял свое место и велел Ричарду встать за креслом. Другие фэйри пересмеивались и поглядывали на него, но не слишком обращали внимание, словно на непривычную, но не особенно интересную вещь.  
Однако, когда Тэсни появился, он сразу же подошел к Ричарду.   
\- Каждый раз я думаю, что ты не можешь быть еще красивее - и ошибаюсь,- заметил он, улыбаясь.   
Ричард коснулся драгоценных камней, украшавших его волосы и руки.  
\- Красиво, да? - Усмехнулся он. - Словно алые одежды на сарацинских невольниках... Или золотой ошейник на борзой, которая крутится под ногами.   
\- Я не могу указывать Фаолану, что ему делать, - заметил Тэсни, будто оправдывался.   
\- Ричард, - негромко, но недовольно окликнул его Фаолан, поднимая пустой кубок повыше.   
\- Прости, но я вынужден вернуться к своим обязанностям, - произнес Ричард, тем же тоном, каким, бывало, отсылал Омерля из своих покоев.   
Тэсни улыбнулся, слегка поклонился ему и отошел.   
На душе у Ричарда стало полегче. Его все еще разглядывали, иногда откровенно усмехаясь, но простые слова Тэсни заставили Ричарда посмотреть на все менее серьезно.   
Он любовался убранством зала, яркой серебряной Луной и эльфами. Их красота завораживала. Ричард разглядывал разодетых женщин, девушку-менестреля поющую наверху, в галерее. Тэсни, сидевший недалеко, смеялся, и рассказывал что-то своей соседке, рыжеволосой сидхе, чьи тяжелые косы были украшены огромными желтыми цветами. Ричард мог видеть его лицо вполоборота - тонкий нос, широкую юную улыбку. Тэсни словно почувствовал его взгляд - обернулся и посмотрел Ричарду в глаза.   
Наконец разглядывать пирующих наскучило, и тут король уловил свое имя.   
\- ... Прекрасен, как солнце,- говорил Фаолан. - Но я решительно его не понимаю. Ложится со мной в постель - и ни разу не пожелал испытать удовольствия, вот глупость. Третьего дня у меня лопнуло терпение, и....  
Ричарда захлестнула ярость. Как он смеет говорить об этом за столом, вот так, в открытую, для всех! Уличных девок и то не обсуждают так!   
Лицо у него горело. С яростным возгласом он схватил Фаолана за плечо, рывком заставил повернутся к себе и ударил по лицу, так что на весь зал зазвенело.   
\- Как ты смеешь так говорить, когда я здесь, рядом! Как ты смеешь вообще говорить об этом! У тебя нет ни чести, ни уважения!   
\- Не забывайся, человек! - прикрикнула на него бледная, с огромными лиловыми глазами сидхе, но Тэсни вмешался:  
\- Оставь, Эйра. Не трожь его!   
Фаолан поднес руку к горящей щеке. Он смотрел Ричарду в глаза, и у того от ужаса холодок пробежал по спине.   
\- Выйди, - негромко, но тоном которого невозможно было ослушаться, приказал Фаолан. Ричард отступил назад, стараясь сохранить остатки достоинства, повернулся к ним спиной и вышел, гордо расправив плечи. На самом деле руки у него тряслись, и не только от ярости.   
Взгляд Фаолана не предвещал ничего хорошего. Что сделает с ним обозленный сид было страшно представить. 

Когда Ричард вышел, Фаолан обвел взглядом зал, и шепотки утихли. Тэсни смотрел в упор, но Фаолан не обращал на него внимания, откинулся на спинку стула и поднес кубок к губам.   
Но под столом он комкал в кулаке полу туники, чувствуя, как с каждой минутой в груди все сильнее тянет скручивающееся в вихрь волшебство. 

Ричард ушел в свои покои, но не мог найти себе места. Как ни стыдно было это признать, он боялся наказания, которое последует за этой вспышкой. Фаолан пришел глубокой ночью, когда села Луна. Ричард встал ему навстречу, побледневший и гордый.   
Фаолан без предисловий сгреб его одной рукой за ворот рубахи и вдавил в стену. Отросшие когти царапнули королю горло, а когда эльф заговорил, Ричард с ужасом разглядел у него во рту длинные клыки.   
\- Я должен был бы проучить тебя прямо в пиршественном зале, - тихо и яростно прошипел сид ему в лицо. - Тебе не нравится мое обращение? Как бы тебе понравилось, если бы я сделал что-то еще? Посадил бы тебя на цепь у своего кресла, как кусачее животное? А, Ричард? На глазах у всех, обнаженный и в ошейнике, у моих ног?   
И сид сильнее стиснул его горло.   
\- Думаешь, твои угрозы заставят меня замолчать? Я рыцарь и мужчина, и ты не будешь обсуждать меня со своими друзьями, как продажную девку! - Голос был хриплый, Ричард с трудом мог говорить, но смотрел в глаза и даже не пошевелился.   
Фаолан оттолкнул его от стены с такой силой, что Ричард не удержался на ногах и упал на колени. Фейри резко бросил ему:  
\- Раздевайся!  
У Ричарда во рту пересохло от страха. Напряжение делало воздух в комнате густым, как кровь. Одного взгляда в лицо Фаолана оказалось достаточно, чтобы Ричард опустил голову, подчиняясь, и стянул рубаху. Он заметил, что каменно-спокойный, обычно неторопливый Фаолан нетерпеливо барабанит пальцами по бедру. Ричард разделся и выпрямился перед ним. Фаолан сделал жест будто берет что-то из воздуха, и у него в руке оказалась плеть, развернувшись с тихим шелестом.   
\- Встань спиной ко мне. Руки на стену.   
Ричард повиновался, опустил голову, пряча горящее от стыда лицо. Стоять вот так, обнаженным, ожидая наказания, которое от отчасти находил справедливым, было унизительно. Фаолан подошел, сам убрал его волосы, открывая спину.   
Ричард стиснул зубы, ожидая удара. Фаолан отступил на шаг, и спину обожгло болью, но и вполовину не так сильно, как Ричард рассчитывал. Он задержал дыхание, ожидая, что следующий будет сильнее, что Фаолан дает ему привыкнуть, но второй удар пришелся по ягодицам, такой же слабый. Оглянуться на Фаолана Ричард не посмел, хоть и очень хотелось.   
Еще несколько ударов, таких же легких, и только последний оказался посильнее, так что Ричард дернулся, но рук со стены не убрал. Фаолан подошел, коснулся его спины, провел ладонью от лопаток вниз, словно проверял, не болит ли. И потянул за плечо, разрешая повернуться. Ричард был смущен и ошарашен.   
\- Что это было? - Резко спросил он, выпрямившись и откинув волосы за спину.   
\- Не думай, что в следующий раз отделаешься так же, - предупредил его Фаолан. - Можешь одеваться.   
Он не собирался ничего объяснять. Ричард нахмурился - спрашивать отчего его не высекли всерьез было ужасно глупо, а любопытство не давало покоя. Но, прежде чем он смог сформулировать вопрос толком, Фаолан тихо рассмеялся - будто Ричард выглядел очень забавно - и наклонился поцеловать его. Бывший король не мог сейчас покорно сносить эти перепады настроения. Он оттолкнул Фаолана, и тот отступил на шаг. Ричард внезапно понял, что фэйри выглядит так, словно его отпускает напряжение, державшее много часов: плечи расслабились, он больше не выглядел пугающе, а во рту не было клыков.   
Ричард не понимал, что происходит, и того, что сделал сам, тоже объяснить бы не смог. Он положил руку Фаолану на затылок, вынуждая наклониться, и поцеловал его сам, грубо, больно прикусывая губу, но Фаолан ответил на поцелуй. Он попытался обнять Ричарда за талию, но король сбросил его руку. Фаолан усмехнулся и демонстративно отвел руки за спину.   
Ричард никогда раньше не целовал другое существо желая причинить ему боль, так чтобы скорее кусать, оставляя на коже алые следы. Фаолан тихо выдохнул только когда Ричард едва ли не до крови укусил его за плечо у самой шеи, и тут же открыто, в голос, застонал, когда тот провел языком по быстро вспухающим на коже меткам.   
Фейри целовал его в ответ и улыбался, когда Ричард сердито отдергивался в сторону, не сдерживался ни капли, отзываясь на прикосновения стонами, но коснуться самого Ричарда не пытался. Зато, когда горячие и почти жестокие ласки надоели, сам стянул штаны и опустился на четвереньки на постель, прогнулся в спине. Это злило только сильнее: Ричарда не раз брали так, и он думать об этом не мог спокойно, а Фаолан принял унизительную позу с такой легкостью. Ричард минуту любовался выставленным напоказ телом, рассыпанными по спине золотыми нитями волос. Провел ладонью по гладкой коже, почти нежно. Он резко вогнал сразу два пальца, даже не подумав облизать, и Фаолан дернулся, сердито зашипел сквозь зубы.   
\- Это слишком!  
Ричард внезапно понял, что он делает, что хочет сделать, и по его телу пробежала дрожь. Он замер в растерянности, злое возбуждение, которое он чувствовал боролось с разумом.   
Фаолан обернулся через плечо:  
\- Возьми масло, - негромко подсказал он. - И продолжай.   
А потом опустил голову и чуть сильнее прогнулся в пояснице, намекая, что хочет еще. Ричарда это отрезвило. Он все еще был зол, и не собирался быть нежным, но теперь не хотел лишней жестокости.   
В том, как Фаолан стонал, выгибал спину и сам насаживался на пальцы было что-то от доверия. Ему почти не потребовалось времени - совсем скоро он охрипшим от стонов голосом произнес:  
\- Хватит, так хорошо.   
Фаолан на секунду замер, принимая его, и Ричард остановился, хотел выждать, дать ему привыкнуть. Он провел ладонью по боку Фаолана, машинально успокаивая его, и отдернул руку когда понял, что жест вышел почти нежным.   
\- Давай, ну же! - Поторопил его фэйри и двинулся первым.   
Сдерживаться не было нужды. Фаолан подгонял его и просительно застонал, когда Ричард нарочно замедлил движения, чтобы помучить его. Фейри потянулся помочь себе рукой, и Ричард не стал его останавливать. Вместо этого он сгреб разметавшиеся по плечам золотые пряди в кулак и сильно потянул. Фаолан выгнулся, запрокинул голову, морщился, но не протестовал. Ричард провел языком по открывшемуся горлу. Фаолан резко вздохнул и Ричард ощутил пробежавшую по его телу дрожь.   
\- Еще! - Потребовал эльф и задвигал рукой быстрее, ритмично сжимая его в своем теле так, что Ричард совсем потерял голову, вскрикнул, в зажмуренные глаза полыхнуло ослепительно белым от удовольствия.   
Когда он открыл глаза, они лежали рядом, рука Фаолана у него на животе. Ричард поскорей отодвинулся.   
\- Я скоро уйду, - пообещал Фаолан, не открывая глаз.   
Шея и плечи у него были расцвечены синяками. Он повернулся на бок, устраиваясь поудобнее. Ричард потянулся за покрывалом и, кутаясь в него, заметил на бедре тонкую красную полоску. Он попытался заглянуть себе за спину, чтобы рассмотреть. Задницу пересекали несколько красных полосок, похожих на следы от ударов, но они не болели. Наощупь Ричард нашел только один чуть припухший и еще горячий след, тянувшийся наискось по спине, должно быть, от последнего удара. Фаолан заметил, что он рассматривает следы.  
\- Сойдут к завтрашней ночи, - пообещал он.  
Ричард уже хотел спросить его зачем это, но тут в зверь затарабанили кулаком, и раздался голос Тэсни:  
\- Ричард! Ты там? Могу я войти?  
Фаолан с раздраженным стоном сел и потянулся за штанами. Ричард тоже поднялся, хотя хотелось закутаться в одеяло и просто уснуть. Он успел только натянуть штаны, когда Фаолан распахнул дверь.   
Тэсни был бледен и от присущего фэйри спокойствия не осталось и следа.   
\- Что ты с ним сделал? - С порога спросил он у Фаолана.   
Тот только усмехнулся:  
\- Спроси сам.   
И, оттеснив другого фэйри плечом, вышел. Тэсни взял Ричарда за руку, с беспокойством вгляделся в его лицо.   
\- Со мной все хорошо.   
\- Фаолан, что он сделал?   
Ричард неловко улыбнулся. Он бы предпочел отмолчаться, если бы Тэсни не был так встревожен.   
\- Ничего страшного. Он вроде как... наказал меня, плетью.   
Тэсни отвел глаза:  
\- Он должен был, иначе нельзя. Ричард смущенно фыркнул:  
\- Не смотри так, не всерьез, я только стыдом и отделался.   
\- Могу я взглянуть? - Очень мягко попросил Тэсни.   
Ричард повернулся спиной. Тэсни удивленно вздохнул, увидев следы, и протянул руку, но коснуться не решился.   
\- Они не болят, - тихо заверил его король и почувствовал осторожное прикосновение.   
Тэсни провел кончиками пальцев по спине, очерчивая следы.   
\- Почему Фаолан так поступил? - Не выдержал Ричард.- Он был в ярости, я думал в кровь изобьет. Почему ты сказал, что он должен был?  
\- Магия, которая связывает тебя с нами, основана на древнем заклинании подчинения, - пояснил Тэсни. - Его использовали, чтобы побежденные в бою становились верными вассалами и не помышляли о восстании. Фаолан - твой сadaryn - тот кто и владеет и защищает одновременно. То, что ты ударил его, было расценено, как нападение, и магия наказала бы тебя.   
\- Как?  
\- Волшебство отнимает нечто ценное, когда карает. Может быть твою красоту, или молодость, волю, память. Фаолан заключал договор с тобой, он и должен был наказать тебя, чтобы успокоить магию.   
Ричард поежился. Фаолан не успокаивал свою гордость, а защищал его от худшей участи. Это заставило Ричарда посмотреть на него другими глазами. Он был достаточно честен, чтобы признать, что на месте Фаолана не сдержался бы.


	4. Chapter 4

Как и обещал Фаолан, к следующей ночи следы на спине Ричарда исчезли. Фаолан весь день не трогал его, не подходил. Магия вымотала его, и вновь ссориться со строптивым смертным не хотелось. Пусть уж Тэсни забавляется с ним.   
Но Ричард не злился, а думал. Поступок Фаолана удивил его. Ричард не знал, должен ли он злиться или чувствовать благодарность, как оценить сделанное. Весь день он провел в раздумьях, а вечером впервые сам пришел в покои Фаолана. Сид колдовал над серебрянным кинжалом - в прямом смысле колдовал - натирал металл травами, и на лезвии медленно проступал изящный рисунок. Ричарда удивило, что на шее Фаолана до сих пор алели следы от его поцелуев, не прикрытые даже воротом рубахи.  
\- Тэсни сказал, что то, что ты вчера сделал, требовалось для защиты от магии, - заявил Ричард с порога.   
Фаолан не спеша завернул клинок в тряпицу и отложил.  
\- Это так, - подтвердил он, внимательно глядя на Ричарда.   
То, что рыжий смертный сам пришел к нему в покои и заговорил первым, было удивительно.   
\- Я пришел выразить свое уважение, - произнес Ричард. Он говорил медленно, тщательно подбирая слова. - Думаю, на твоем месте я не был бы столь сдержан.   
Фаолан пожал плечами:   
\- Моими словами на пиру я переступил границу в отношении тебя. Я этого не хотел. Наши народы смотрят на жизнь по-разному, и я понимаю, что невольно оскорбил тебя. Но если бы мне и хотелось тебя задеть, я не выбрал бы для этого постель. Слишком многого в твоих поступках я не понимаю, что явно для тебя важно. Но магии всего этого не объяснишь, а я чувствовал ее, и едва успел вовремя.   
\- Что значит «не объяснишь»? Я думал, вы сами творите магию в зависимости от ваших желаний.   
Фаолан покачал головой и жестом предложил Ричарду сесть на сундук у огня.   
\- Магия живет по своим законам, и мы подчиняемся им так же, как они нам. Договор, что связывает тебя - часть древнего вассального договора, которым сиды связывают своих побежденных врагов...  
Это был странный вечер. Фаолан рассказывал, как работает магия, и Ричард слушал его, они впервые просто говорили, без приказов, принуждения и оскорблений.   
\- Тебе действительно интересно слушать об этом? - Спросил наконец Фаолан.   
Ричард кивнул. От попыток запомнить и понять столько нового у него уже начинала трещать голова.   
\- Я никогда не думал, что магия так сложна и связана со всем, что составляет вашу жизнь. Я уже давно живу здесь, но магии, кажется, и не видел.   
Фаолан тихо рассмеялся:   
\- Ты просто не умеешь смотреть, смертный. Но если хочешь, я покажу тебе что-то волшебное. Завтра на закате будь готов. Мне нужно съездить к озерному народу, и я возьму тебя с собой. 

Ричард ушел от Фаолана в смятении. Он так и не решил, злиться или нет, но уступил своему одиночеству и тоске, начав первым заговаривать с эльфами. И с Фаоланом тоже. Правда, напоминать о поездке не стал, но сид не забыл свое обещание. На следующий день он позвал Ричарда с собой.   
Они ехали долго. Лошади эльфов, похоже, не уставали вовсе, шли все той же легкой рысью, что и в начале пути. Лес, казалось, никогда не закончится, но наконец деревья расступились, и Ричард увидел озеро. Оно было огромно - противоположный берег терялся в тумане. Невероятно прозрачная у берега вода позволяла увидеть обросшие водорослями стволы утонувших деревьев, камешки на дне, крохотных мальков резвящихся у мелководья, и темнела в глубине. Росшие по берегам ивы окунали в озеро свои ветви.   
Фаолан спешился и начал раздеваться.   
\- Здесь живут речные девы, - пояснил он Ричарду. - Не приближайся к воде и даже палец не вздумай окунать - съедят! Мою метку они уважать не станут.   
\- Хорошо.  
Фаолан недоверчиво покосился на него - не ожидал такой покорности от строптивого смертного - но Ричард еще не забыл случай с дриадой.   
Раздевшись, Фаолан вытащил из сумки медальон. На вид он казался вырезанным из льда, но было ясно, что этот лед крепче железа. Фаолан надел медальон на шею.   
\- Смотри в воду, но не касайся ее, - повторил он.   
И шагнул в озеро. Лицо Фаолана оставалось бесстрастным, хотя по его телу пробежала дрожь. Он медленно зашел в озеро по пояс и молча стоял так, ждал.   
Внезапно вода в озере пошла рябью. Длинные тени двигались под водой, приближаясь к Фаолану, и вскоре Ричард различил очертания. Вначале ему показалось, что к Фаолану плывут огромные рыбы в алой чешуе. Но они приблизились, и стало ясно, что это не рыбы. У них были человеческие лица - почти человеческие - со слишком огромными глазами. Вместо волос от макушки к затылку и потом вниз по спине шел плавник, полупрозрачный и колеблющийся от движения воды. Такие же плавники росли у локтей и на плечах, а ниже пояса был мощный, крупнее человеческих ног в обхвате, хвост. Они кружили под водой, медленно сжимая кольцо. Несмотря на то, что рыбы-женщины выглядели угрожающе, Фаолан стоял не шевелясь, как изваяние из камня. А потом очень медленно опустился на колено, так что вода покрыла его по шею.  
Медальон, погрузившись в воду, засветился. Рыбы скользили теперь совсем близко, задевая его.   
Внезапно одна вынырнула и уставилась Ричарду прямо в глаза. Он испуганно отшатнулся, хотя стоял далеко от кромки воды. Лицо у девушки-рыбы было абсолютно нечеловеским, голодным, диким и страшным. Она с плеском нырнула обратно, а Ричард прижал руку к груди, словно хотел приглушить отчаянно колотившееся сердце.   
Наконец Фаолан так же медленно поднялся на ноги, выпрямился, и Ричард видел что его тело напряжено словно струна. Не спеша он направился к берегу и только когда выбрался из воды свободно встряхнул головой. Медальон у него на груди медленно затухал. Фаолан поскорее снял его и сунул в сумку.  
Вода словно собралась в крупные капли и стекла с него на землю, а высохший эльф принялся натягивать штаны. У него на коже алели несколько царапин. Под ногами в изобилии рос подорожник, и Ричард сорвал несколько листов, разодрал ногтями кожицу, добираясь до сока. Он шагнул к Фаолану, намереваясь стереть кровь, но увидел его лицо вблизи и отшатнулся.   
Фаолан был бледен, а лицо его выражало только одно: голод. Ричард внезапно вспомнил, что другие фейри не раз отзывались о нем " вкусный". Может быть, Фаолан взял его с собой только потому, что собирался съесть, восстановив силы после встречи с этими рыбьими девами?  
\- Не стану я тебя есть! - С раздражением сказал Фаолан, безошибочно угадав его мысли.   
Он отвернулся, оперся на лошадиную холку. Ричард колебался. Он был достаточно напуган, чтобы не желать приближаться к Фаолану, а гордость требовала сделать вид, что все в порядке. Наконец он подошел и, стараясь не смотреть в жутковатое лицо, приложил разодранный лист подорожника к его плечу.  
\- Они тебя исцарапали, - заметил Ричард, стараясь чтобы голос звучал спокойно.  
\- Вот же холоднокровные рыбьи ведьмы! Это озеро и так пьет силы, а через кровь - втройне. Съесть не могут, так хоть разозлить надо.  
\- А зачем ты ходил к ним?  
Фаолан повернулся другим боком, где была еще царапина.  
\- У нас с ними заключен союзный договор. Мы не трогаем их и уважаем их земли, они - наши. Но раз в год его нужно подтверждать. Ледяной знак сделан из воды этого озера и был отдан нам, чтобы обозначить посла. Это озеро - их родина и место, откуда весь рыбий народ берет силу. Они живут во многих озерах и ручьях, но только здесь необычайно сильны и настолько опасны. Вот я и пришел, чтобы подтвердить, что обязательства наших народов остаются в силе.  
\- И озеро отнимает твои магические силы? Как их теперь восстановить?  
Фаолан невольно улыбнулся его любопытству.  
\- Скорее жизненные силы. Восстановить... заняться любовью или поесть. Да не бойся ты, я не стану тебя трогать.  
Он мягко отстранил руку Ричарда, так как царапины уже перестали кровоточить, и принялся одеваться.  
Фаолан не ждал, что человек коснется его щеки, привлекая внимание, и резко повернул голову. Ричард смотрел ему в глаза, хмурился, но смотрел прямо.  
\- Я слишком хорошо знаю теперь, что такое голод. Если можешь взять так, чтобы это меня не убило - бери.  
Ричард с удивлением понял, что Фаолан смотрит на него с огромным уважением.  
\- Сколько ты захочешь отдать сам, - произнес он негромко и это прозвучало как обещание.  
Ричард сам прикоснулся к его губам. Фаолан убрал руки за спину и чуть неловко наклонился к нему. Ричард мог чувствовать, как он сдерживается, чтобы не впиться со всей терзавшей его жаждой.   
От поцелуя по его телу медленно разливался холод. Ричарду не сразу заметил это, опомнился, когда губы Фаолана показались ему обжигающими, и он понял, что вцепился в плечи стремясь не то согреть ледяные руки о чужое тело, не то просто устоять на ногах. Он оттолкнул Фаолана от себя, и тот подчинился, с тихим недовольным стоном отступив назад.   
У Ричарда голова кружилась, и ноги подгибались от слабости. Фаолан поддержал его под локоть.  
\- Сейчас пройдет.   
И действительно, через минуту он уже твердо стоял на ногах, только еще мерз.

В замок эльфов они возвращались медленно. Фаолан молчал - на разговоры у него сил не оставалось, только иногда оборачивался, чтобы убедится что Ричард следует за ним. В замке их ждали. Фаолан коротко рассказал другим фейри о поездке, но долго говорить ему не дали.  
\- Ты должно быть совсем без сил, - заметила одна из девушек, обнимая его за шею.   
Другая, проскользнув между мужчинами, взяла за руку.   
Фаолан приобнял одну, мягко пожал пальцы другой и удалился с ними улыбаясь с заметным предвкушением, едва ли не облизываясь. Ричард теперь ощутил, насколько он сам голоден.

После этого приключения, казалось, все стало налаживаться. Ричард спокойнее сносил приказы Фаолана. С ним оказалось интересно говорить - Фаолан иногда, если было настроение, рассказывал о вещах, о которых Ричард и не слышал. Это были древние истории, прочно забытые людьми, а Фаолан зачастую сам был их свидетелем.   
Поэтому, когда Фаолан требовал его присутствия, Ричард не протестовал. Хоть ему было неловко, что он здесь вроде сокола на руке или кошки, а в тот день сходство только подчеркивалось тем, что Фаолан усадил его на траву у своих ног и перебирал пушистые пряди.  
Через некоторое время Ричард потерял нить беседы и задумался о своем. Он с грустью вспоминал Изабеллу и гадал, удалось ли ей безопасно добраться до Франции, как ее приняли там. Помнит ли она о нем еще?  
Внезапно Фаолан толкнул его в плечо и заставил встать. Судя по нетерпению на его лице, Ричард пропустил, когда к нему обращались. Фаолан, не долго думая, взял его за руку повыше локтя и увлек за собой.  
Ричард не знал, куда его ведут. Пока сиды беседовали, он задумался о своем, не прислушивался. Они, кажется, спорили. Затем Фаолан вздернул его на ноги и куда-то повел, эльфы последовали за ними, и тут только Ричард подумал, что было бы лучше слушать их разговор.   
Они шли коридорами замка куда-то вниз, из высоких, залитых солнцем ажурных галерей под землю, пока, наконец, не остановились перед тяжелой деревянной дверью. По спине бывшего короля пробежал холод. Что ему приготовили теперь?  
Фаолан открыл тяжелую дверь, и Ричард почувствовал, как его захлестывает ужас. За дверью была камера с каменными стенами, без окон. У дальней стены с потолка свешивались тяжелые цепи. Ярко горели те же факелы, что и во всем замке, не гаснущие и не дававшие чада. Его подтолкнули в спину, и Ричард вошел, словно вернулся в кошмар. Эльфы вошли следом, и от их ярких одежд и голосов стало чуть легче. Ричард вскинул голову и расправил плечи, стараясь скрыть насколько он напуган. Фаолан взял его за руку и подвел к дальней стене.   
\- Снимай тунику, - велел он.   
В камере не было холодно, но Ричарда затрясло. Что они сделают, прикуют его к стене и бросят здесь? Зачем? Им надоела новая игрушка или это наказание? Но за что?   
\- Подними руки.   
Он до крови закусил губу, но подчинился, ожидая, что сейчас железные наручники сомкнутся вокруг запястий. Но Фаолан только приказал:  
\- Возьмись за цепь.   
Они не собирались его привязывать. Ричард сомкнул пальцы вокруг цепи, стиснул ее столько было сил. Он старался подавить дрожь, когда Фаолан распустил шнуровку на рубашке, провел ладонью по груди, растрепал рыжие кудри.   
А потом эльф отступил в сторону.   
\- Что скажешь сейчас, Мэйв? Разве он не прекрасен?   
Черноглазая сида улыбнулась.   
\- О, теперь я понимаю тебя!  
Ричард нашел бы, что сказать, но не смог вымолвить ни слова. Его сил хватало лишь на то, чтобы стоять прямо и держать лицо, смотреть им в глаза, хотя больше всего хотелось отвернуться и заскулить от ужаса.   
Мэйв поймала его взгляд и усмехнулась, провела рукой по щеке.   
\- И такой же гордый?   
\- Ты и представить себе не можешь!   
От их общего смеха Ричард пришел в ярость, и это придало ему сил.   
\- Как мило, что мое несчастье показалось вам интересным!  
Но эльфы не сердились, они обменялись улыбками, а Мэйв продолжала гладить его по щеке и плечу так же нежно.   
Кто-то обнял его со спины, руки легли на грудь. Нет, не руки, скорее птичьи лапы, пятипалые, но жесткие, когти царапали кожу, и Ричард невольно подался назад, когда они скользнули по горлу. Это был Аделин, он обнимал Ричарда со спины, и тот мог чувствовать исходящий от фейри запах перьев, словно от птицы. Фаолан положил руку ему на затылок и удержал на месте.   
\- Мне хотелось обладать тобой с того момента, как я впервые тебя увидел, - сказал он. - И сейчас.... Сейчас я не удержусь.   
Фаолан наклонился к нему, поцеловал - и почти сразу отстранился, почувствовав вкус крови. Ричард видел, как он хмурится, хочет что-то спросить, но в этот миг цепь гадюкой обвилась вокруг его запястья. Ричард дернулся, пытаясь сбросить ее, и цепи зазвенели. Его охватил приступ унизительного липкого страха. Цепь больно впивалась в руку, от прикосновений холодного металла колотил озноб. А если они наиграются и просто бросят его здесь, одного, в этой каменной клетке? Цепь опутала вторую руку, вдавилась в тело, и он не выдержал:   
\- Не надо, пожалуйста! Не надо больше!  
И сам же осекся, когда понял что голос у него дрожит, отвернулся, пряча лицо. Как низко он пал, умолять о пощаде тех, кто только посмеется над ним.   
Его ладони коснулись горячие пальцы, кто-то придержал за руку и снял цепь. Одну, вторую. Коснулся пальцев и Ричард не сразу понял, что уже можно разжать их.   
\- Идем, - Фаолан взял его за руку, и Ричард пошел за ним, не думая куда и зачем его ведут, очнулся только на улице, когда солнечный свет ослепил его.   
Он опустился на траву и поднял голову, подставляя лицо солнцу. Ничего не случилось. Они не собирались запирать его там, это просто злая шутка. Он машинально потер запястья лишний раз проверяя, все ли с ними в порядке. Ему казалось что так и не сошедшие шрамы воспалились и ноют.  
Сидевший рядом Фаолан осторожно взял его руки в свои и принялся массировать и растирать, словно они действительно могли болеть от мимолетного прикосновения цепи. Рыжий король напрягся, ожидая насмешек, но лицо Фаолана оставалось серьезным, когда он гладил оставленные кандалами шрамы. Аделин придвинулся ближе и мягко и осторожно обнял его. Расшитый перьями плащ укрыл плечи Ричарда. Фейри не прижимал его к себе, но сидел близко - выдохни, отпусти напряженную спину и можно опереться на его плечо.   
Несмотря на теплый плащ, укрывавший его плечи, и яркий солнечный свет Ричарда начало трясти. Фаолан протянул ему кубок горячего вина - Ричард не заметил откуда он взялся.   
\- Спасибо, - рыжий король внезапно смутился оттого что фейри все еще сидят подле него, да еще молча и серьезно.   
Фаолан и Аделин переглянулись.   
\- Мы не хотели навредить тебе, - пояснил Фаолан.   
Ричард наконец выдохнул и оперся спиной на плечо сидячего за ним эльфа.   
\- Было очень похоже на... - он осекся и закончил твердым голосом, - на замок Понтефракт.  
Фаолан не стал отвечать.   
\- Тебе нужно согреться, - заметил он, вставая. - Ты весь дрожишь. Пойдем.   
Ричард поднялся, опираясь на его руку. Фаолан повел его в замок, куда-то вниз по лестницам, молча.   
Ричард кусал себе губы, чтобы с них не сорвалось ненужных вопросов, но Фаолан заметил его встревоженный взгляд и покачал головой.  
\- Не надо бояться.   
Чем ниже они спускались, тем более жарким и душным становился воздух. Наконец длинная лестница, ступени которой были полустерты от времени и скользили от влаги, привела их в пещеру. Здесь горячий пар висел утренним туманом.   
Центр пещеры занимала каменная платформа, в которой был установлен огромный деревянный чан. Под ним слабо тлели дрова. По стенам тянулись каменные же уступы уставленные свечами и деревянными шкатулками, на некоторых лежали льняные полотенца, запасные свечи или дрова, стояли сосуды, заткнутые пробками.  
\- Полезай в воду, - велел Фаолан, мягко подталкивая Ричарда между лопаток.   
Глубина была достаточной, чтобы Ричард мог сесть на дно и вода почти полностью укрывала его плечи. Вода в чане оказалась горячей - не так чтобы обжечься, но потеплее чем обычно грели для купания. Ричард прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь теплом. Это было восхитительно, словно ледяная корка на его теле тает и стекает ручьями в чан.   
Фаолан подошел и, присев на корточки, принялся сыпать в воду какие-то лепестки. В воздухе разлился незнакомый запах, острый, но приятный.  
Ричард поднялся и подошел к Фаолану. Фейри откинул голову на бортик и спокойно смотрел на него снизу вверх. Ричард наклонился к нему, опираясь на бортик, и поцеловал. Губы сида разомкнулись и Фаолан ответил. Ричард старался не думать о том, что он делает, когда произнес:   
\- Возьми меня.   
Фаолан удивленно поднял бровь.   
\- Возьми меня. Мне нужно почувствовать себя живым.   
Сид кивнул. Ричард ожидал насмешек, но Фаолан молча притянул его к себе и усадил верхом на колени. Его член дразняще упирался Ричарду в пах. В другой раз рыжий король смутился бы, но сегодня его только обрадовало, что собственное тело откликнулось, жар залил щеки. Ему нужна была эта похоть, греховная и бесстыдная, удовольствие, пусть и смешанное с болью, чтобы почувствовать себя живым и на свободе.   
Ричард наклонился, целуя эльфа. Фаолан гладил его по спине, особенно лаская место между лопаток, отчего по телу Ричарда пробегала дрожь. Эльф не спешил. Он медленно и аккуратно убрал в сторону мокрые рыжие пряди и целовал Ричарду шею и плечи, прикусывал, дразнил языком. В воде прикосновения почему-то ощущались сильнее, или это Фаолан не щадил его: проводил пальцами по ягодицам, едва не царапая кожу, сжимал соски так, что Ричард прикусывал губу, чтобы не охнуть. Но этого ему и хотелось, он уже не скрываясь льнул к руках Фаолана, ловил его губы своими.  
Фаолан коснулся входа в его тело, погладил снаружи, поддразнивая. Едва ощутимые щекочущие прикосновения заставили Ричарда выгнуться.   
Фаолан, не переставая дразнить его кончиками пальцев, поднял свободную руку, и в нее слетела с полки керамическая бутылочка. Ричард наблюдал, как эльф тщательно смазывает маслом пальцы. Он заставил себя не отворачиваться когда почувствовал, что палец Фаолана проникает в его тело. Позволил сиду смотреть, как облизывает губы и резко вздыхает, как лицо искажает гримаса. Ричард ожидал боли, но ее не было, только ощущение, уже знакомое по десяткам прошлых ночей. Неприятное, но не более того. И одновременно - желанное, стыдное, горячившее его кровь. Он подался назад, насаживаясь на пальцы Фаолана.   
Сид улыбнулся, но одобрительно, а не насмешливо, как Ричард ожидал. Положил свободную руку ему на затылок и заставил наклониться, впился поцелуем в покорно приоткрытые губы. Фаолан не прекращал его целовать все время, пока готовил, и Ричард потерялся в опьяняющем ритме раскрывающих его пальцев и дразнившего языка. Он поймал себя на том, что стонет почти непрерывно, но не стал сдерживаться.   
Наконец Фаолан убрал руку и отпустил его. Ричард с трудом выпрямился, цепляясь за его плечи. Фаолан мягко поднял его и встал сам, развернул Ричарда лицом к краю бадьи.   
\- Встань на колени, - предложил сид .- Так будет удобнее.   
\- Не люблю,- Ричард поежился.   
Фаолан покачал головой и положил руки ему на плечи, направляя.   
Это было по-другому, не так мерзко и унизительно как он ожидал. Фаолан хотел чтобы он оперся о край чана, и Ричард прижался грудью к горячему гладкому дереву. Фаолан обнял его со спины и прислонился, давая почувствовать жар свое тела, странную защищенность и одновременно - прижавшийся к ягодицам Ричарда член.   
\- Чего ты ждешь? - Усмехнулся рыжий король.   
Фаолан ответил серьезно:   
\- Твоего желания.   
Будто того, что смертный сам пришел в его обьятия было мало. Ричард выгнул спину и выпятил задницу, подставляясь. Он уронил голову на руки и спрятал лицо, стыдясь своей слабости.  
Сейчас Ричард почему-то особенно остро ощущал, как Фаолан проникает в его тело. Очень медленно, почти бережно. Ощущение все равно было слишком острым, на грани боли, и он откинул голову Фаолану на плечо и тяжело дышал. Лицо было искажено гримасой.   
Фаолан обнял его поперек груди, поддерживая, и остановился. Ждал, пока судорожное дыхание Ричарда не успокоилось, и тот едва заметно кивнул. Ричард не замечал, что до синяков вцепился в лежавшую у него на груди руку. Он хрипло стонал от каждого движения, приносившего теперь гораздо больше удовольствия, чем боли.   
Пальцы сида скользнули по его губам, и на этот раз Ричард разомкнул губы, впуская их. Может быть только потому, что Фаолан его не заставлял. Он прошелся языком по подушечкам, пальцы Фаолана двигались у него во рту в том же ритме, в каком Фаолан брал его, и это стирало все мысли, стыд и страх, оставалось только его тело, горящее от страсти.   
Ричард громко вскрикнул и выгнулся всем телом, когда удовольствие ослепило его, как вспышка света. Он сполз грудью на край бадьи. Он смутно чувствовал, что Фаолану недостаточно, сид еще двигался в нем, резко и нетерпеливо, но вскоре после особенно сильного толка застонал и обмяк, прислонившись грудью к спине короля.   
Ричард был так вымотан, что у него не осталось ни единой мысли. Фаолан, отдышавшись, помог ему встать и нежно поцеловал плечо, словно благодарил за хорошую ночь. Он поддерживал Ричарда - у него дрожали ноги - и обернул полотенцем, принялся промакивать спину и плечи. Ричард не протестовал, даже когда сид промокнул сухим краем полотенца его намокшие волосы, а потом опустился на колено, чтобы вытереть живот и ноги.   
Глаза закрывались сами собой, и он судорожно потряс головой пытаясь проснуться. Фаолан тихо рассмеялся:  
\- Так вот какой ты после хорошей ночи! Ты можешь спать спокойно, Ричард.   
Он провел рукой по лицу короля, едва касаясь пальцами его лба, век, щеки...  
Ричард проснулся в своей постели поздним утром. Он был укрыт теплыми одеялами и чувствовал себя хорошо. Одежда, которую он вчера снял в пещерах, лежала в изножье кровати. А еще он был голоден до безумия. Когда Ричард поднялся, тело отозвалось легкой болью, но это было несравнимо лучше чем он привык. 

Эльфы сидели в саду - довольный Фаолан, насупленный и неразговорчивый Тэсни и Аделин, поглядывавший на своих собеседников так, будто только что оба несли совершеннейшую чушь, и Ричард понял, что его появление прервало их спор. Когда Тэсни увидел Ричарда, его лицо посветлело. Но, прежде чем он успел приветствовать Ричарда, Фаолан мягко протянул:  
\- Должно быть тебе хорошо спалось. Уже полдень.   
Ричард посмотрел ему в глаза, колеблясь между привычной резкостью и благодарностью за вчерашнее. Но ни в голосе, ни в лице Фаолана не было издевки.  
\- Твоими стараниями, - тихо ответил он.  
Фаолан тихонько хмыкнул, как бы говоря "не стоит и упоминать". Он указал Ричарду на стул рядом с собой, и на столе из ниоткуда появилось блюдо с мясом и фруктами и кубок вина.   
Фаолан и Аделин разговорились о своем, а Тэсни пересел ближе к Ричарду.  
\- Ты улыбаешься, - тихо заметил он.   
Ричард пожал плечами.  
\- Может быть я немного привык... ко всему этому.  
\- Тебе плохо с нами... с Фаоланом, - с грустью сказал Тэсни и Ричард улыбнулся ему, стараясь подбодрить. Тэсни всегда был добр к нему.  
\- Может, есть что-то, чего бы тебе хотелось? Я постараюсь выполнить твое желание.   
\- После того, как я был вырван из вечной неволи и обрел небо над головой и свет солнца, о каких земных благах я могу сожалеть? - Улыбнулся Ричард.- Мои друзья предали меня... Либо давно мертвы. Разве что...  
\- Говори, - ободрил его Тесни.   
\- Моя королева. Я просил ее вернуться домой, во Францию. Если б я мог увидеть ее еще раз!  
Ричард и не мечтал, что это возможно. Но Тэсни невозмутимо кивнул.  
\- Я отведу тебя.  
\- Она должна была уехать во Францию. Это слишком далеко...  
\- Не для нас, - вмешался Фаолан. - Тэсни прав. Ты можешь ее увидеть.  
Ричард заметил, что Тэсни явно недоволен вмешательством Фаолана. Он сердито передернул плечами:  
\- Ты собираешься ехать с нами, Фаолан?  
Тот только рассмеялся.

Фаолан действительно поехал с ними. Впрочем, держался он в стороне, предоставив Ричарду и Тэсни возможность поговорить, и только посмеивался. Кажется, его происходящее забавляло. Ричард не понял каким образом они попали во Францию. Ему казалось, что они просто едут по лесной дороге, разве что в некоторых местах Тэсни брал лошадь Ричарда за повод и вел ее сам, неотрывно глядя на тропу перед собой. Он выглядел абсолютно сосредоточенным, а когда Ричард попытался спросить в чем дело, Фаолан велел ему замолчать.   
Вскоре лес расступился. Они стояли на опушке, впереди простирались поля.  
\- Смотри, - Тэсни указал вперед.   
В поле Ричард увидел охоту. Мужчины и женщины в ярких платьях, слуги, собаки и лошади, они гомонили и смеялись. Впереди всей толпы ехали двое, мужчина и женщина, и в женщине Ричард, несмотря на разделявшее их расстояние, узнал Элизабет. Она все еще была в трауре - абсолютно черное платье и вуаль на остриженных волосах, но она смеялась. Мужчину подле нее Ричард с усилием, но вспомнил - это был Карл, герцог Орлеанский, и Ричард помнил его еще со свадьбы.   
Элизабет подняла руку, и ей на запястье опустился сокол. Ричард с улыбкой смотрел, как она ласкает птицу, и не мог отвести глаз. Он бы отдал десять лет жизни за возможность подойти к ней и коснуться руки, сказать, что он жив.   
\- Мы можем подойти ближе, - предложил Тэсни. - Они нас не увидят.  
Процессия как раз остановилась. Всадники спешились, слуги носились вокруг, доставая привезенную еду. Элизабет и Карл отошли в сторону и, пользуясь этим, Ричард смог подойти совсем близко. Эти двое явно хотели побеседовать в стороне от чужих ушей, потому что комплименты, которыми щедро сыпал Карл, было не к лицу принимать вдове. Но Ричард не слушал о чем они говорят, он всматривался в лицо своей жены. Она повзрослела. Ричард запомнил ее совсем юной, свою храбрую и прекрасную королеву, в ту ночь когда прощался с ней. А теперь перед ним была красивая молодая женщина. Она улыбалась, но что-то в ее лице все равно оставалось печальным, и Ричард понял, что она, должно быть, тосковала так же сильно, как и он по ней.   
Ричард медленно отвернулся и пошел назад. Он стиснул кулаки так, что ногти ранили ладонь, чтобы сдержаться и не окликнуть ее.   
Тэсни в два шага догнал его, и в неловком молчании они вернулись к ждавшему на опушке Фаолану. Фэйри валялся в траве и, когда они вернулись, поднялся с таким вздохом, будто его прервали посреди важного дела. Внимательно посмотрел на Ричарда и ничего не сказал, положил руку ему на плечо и коротко пожал, будто хотел поддержать. Слезы застилали Ричарду глаза, и он не заметил, как от этого жеста недовольно скривился Тэсни. 

В эту ночь Ричард молился впервые с того дня, как ушел с эльфами. Опустившись на колени, он просил Бога, но не за себя - за нее. Ричард всегда хотел, чтобы она была счастлива, с того дня, когда, еще убитый горем после смерти своей любимой Анны, прекрасной и сильной Анны, увидел маленькую растерянную пепельноволосую девочку. Поэтому он рассказывал ей сказки, играл с ней, ухаживал за юной принцессой - и поэтому отпустил ее тогда, на улицах Лондона, когда был уже просто Ричардом.   
Он просил Бога, чтобы она была счастлива - и не мог сдержать слез, потому что так сильно тосковал по ней.


	5. Chapter 5

Почти позабывший о своей вере, Ричард вновь обратился к ней. Он и сам не мог сказать, поддерживает его молитва или причиняет еще больше боли, но приветствовал эту боль. Она не давала ему окончательно сдаться и примириться с жизнью среди Дивного Народа, напоминала о неправильности происходящего.  
Ричард надеялся, что молитва очистит его, но нет: он все чаще замечал, что жаждет хоть на время забыть о том, насколько на самом деле происходящее ужасно. Он не хотел думать о том, что его тело берут насильно. Легче было сдаться и думать только о простом удовольствии, которое приносили руки Фаолана. Фейри не скупился ни на любовные ласки, ни на нежность. С тех пор, как Ричард перестал отказываться, не было проведенной с Фаоланом ночи, когда он не получил бы свою долю удовольствия. Фаолан охотно ласкал его, угадывал желания и шел им навстречу.   
Выдавались вечера, когда Ричард слишком уставал от своих невеселых мыслей и хотел отвлечься, ему невыносимо становилось быть одному. Большей частью он проводил такие дни с Тэсни, беседовал и гулял с ним. Но однажды пришел к Фаолану. Тот не стал ничего спрашивать, когда Ричард молча сел на полу перед камином. Через некоторое время Фаолан устроился рядом. В руках у него был свиток, руны в котором Ричард не мог разобрать. Они долго сидели вот так, в молчании, человек смотрел в огонь, а фейри читал. Фаолан лежал на животе, разложив перед собой пергамент. Незаплетенные волосы рассыпались по спине, и через некоторое время Ричард поймал себя на том, что теребит прядки. Фаолан делал вид, что не замечает этого, но король смущенно отодвинулся.  
Наконец Фаолан поднялся, потер глаза. Он не выглядел уставшим, но потянулся с удовольствием.   
\- Раз уж ты здесь, расчеши мне волосы, - обратился он к Ричарду.   
\- Ни одного вечера не можешь провести, не трогая меня? - Проворчал тот, но Фаолан только рассмеялся.   
\- Тебе настолько неприятно? Или нельзя просто сказать "да", нужна боль, чтобы оправдать твое подчинение?  
После этих слов Ричард уже не мог спорить. Он взял гребень и сел у Фаолана за спиной, снял удерживающий волосы ремешок, пропустил длинные пряди между пальцев. У Ричарда мелькнула мысль нарочно дернуть посильнее, но он не стал. Чувствовал, что фейри просто посмеется над его мелочной местью. Волосы у эльфов почти не путались и гребень скользил легко.   
На самом деле, это не было неприятно. Скорее умиротворяюще - однообразные движения, мягкое скольжения гребня по волосам. Фаолан глубоко вздохнул и опустил плечи. Время от времени он издавал тихие довольные звуки, похожие на мурчание.   
Ричард привык на ночь убирать волосы в косу, иначе утром их невозможно было расчесать. Он по привычке начал заплетать свободную косу и Фаолану, когда вспомнил, что тот обычно не утруждал себя подобным. Но фейри не протестовал. Когда Ричард закончил, коса вышла в руку толщиной и спускалась до поясницы. Завязывать не стал, если низ растреплется, это ничего. Фаолан провел ладонью по затылку, проверяя, что на нем соорудили, коротко улыбнулся Ричарду и вернулся к чтению.   
Ричард хотел уйти, сославшись на поздний час, но Фаолан будто угадал его намерения.:  
\- Оставайся здесь на ночь, если хочешь.   
\- Что, стоит войти сюда, как ты думаешь, что у меня возникло неожиданное желание тебя ублажать?- Огрызнулся Ричард.   
Фейри обернулся через плечо и устало вздохнул.  
\- Я не стану посягать на твое тело, - раздраженно сообщил он, но от колкостей, готовых сорваться с губ, удержался.   
В любой другой день Ричард все равно ушел бы, но сегодня тяжкие думы не отпускали, и он слишком боялся остаться в одиночестве. Ричард был уверен, что в одной постели с Фаоланом он все равно не сможет уснуть, но не так уж плохо просто посидеть в тишине.   
Он разделся до нижней рубашки и забрался под покрывала, завернувшись в мягкую ткань. Ричард закрыл глаза, но отсветы огня плясали на веках, и он слышал, как шуршит свиток в руках Фаолана, как фейри мешает угли в очаге, встает, чтобы налить себе воды... Под эти простые звуки Ричард сам не заметил как уснул.   
... В этот раз ему снилась та, самая первая ночь. Стражники, слегка напуганные и от того грубые вдвойне, побои, похабные шуточки и тупые взгляды. Они швырнули его на колени в камере и держали так, грубо давя на затылок, чтобы он не мог подняться, пока заковывали руки в тяжелые цепи. И Ричард уже знал, что это навсегда, и кусал губы до крови, чтобы сдержаться и не выть от ужаса, потому что даже во сне он помнил эти жуткие месяцы в камере, в холоде и грязи. А потом они заперли дверь и бросили его там одного, и камера начала сжиматься. Она становилась все меньше и меньше, так что он совсем не мог дышать, и все холоднее. Вокруг был только камень, и он сжимался, нависал так близко. Ему пришлось свернуться в комок, низко опустить голову, но камень давил на нее. И вот уже ему нечем дышать, тело стиснуто камнем, и сейчас его просто раздавит...  
Ричард открыл глаза с коротким задушенным вскриком. Он не понимал, где находится, сердце колотилось в горле. Над ним нависла темная фигура, чужая рука давила на грудь, и Ричард ударом отбросил ее, замахнулся, уже понимая, что голыми руками не отобьется, а у него нет даже ножа...  
Фаолан легко увернулся и поймал его за оба запястья, прижав к постели.   
\- Тихо, - велел он. - Это я. Перестань сопротивляться.   
Сама собой вспыхнула стоявшая на комоде свеча, и Ричард наконец узнал его. Фаолан выглядел довольным и сыто облизывался, во рту мелькнули обычно незаметные клыки.   
\- Не сопротивляйся, - повторил он.- Магии это не нравится.   
Ричард был напуган и от того сердит, но все же расслабился, и Фаолан вскоре отпустил его.  
\- Не сопротивляться? Ты меня чуть не сожрал! - Высказался Ричард, потирая запястья.   
\- Не тебя, а твои кошмары. Они вкусные.   
\- Что?!  
Ричард сел, зябко кутаясь в покрывало. Спать ему совершенно расхотелось.  
\- Я не понимаю. Ты что, питаешься снами?  
Фаолан тихо рассмеялся. Он перевернулся на живот и подвинулся так, чтобы удобно было смотреть на Ричарда. Нахохлившийся король, который подоткнул под себя покрывало со всех сторон и зябко ежился, вызывал у него улыбку.  
\- Не снами, чувствами которые они вызывают, - объяснил он.   
На лице Ричарда боролись отвращение и любопытство.   
\- То что ты испытываешь - страх, тревога, радость, стыд, удовольствие, гнев - все это очень вкусное. Не у всех людей это так. Ты искренний и не боишься своих чувств... по большей части.  
\- Так ты всегда знаешь, что я... - Ричард прижал ладонь к груди.   
Фаолан усмехнулся:  
\- По твоем лицу и без того все видно, мой прекрасный рыжий король.  
Ричард сердито тряхнул головой, будто находил комплименты унизительными.  
\- Неужели?  
Фаолан только фыркнул. Он потянулся и провел пальцем поверх одеяла, очерчивая ногу Ричарда, и усмехнулся, когда тот попытался отодвинуться.  
\- Тебе тоскливо и страшно, неловко и любопытно. Хорошая смесь.  
Ричард не нашелся, что на это ответить. Фаолан сыто облизнулся, явно напоказ, и улегся поудобнее, закрыв глаза. Свеча осталась гореть. Через некоторое время Ричард понял, что Фаолан безмятежно спит, абсолютно не смущаясь его присутствием.

Наступило лето. В стране эльфов времена года были столь же странными, как и время, но Ричард заметил, что стало гораздо теплее, а окружавшие замок луга зацвели. Тэсни однажды увел его на целый день бродить по дикоцветью, и Ричард вернулся, пьяный от запаха меда, с огромным венком на голове. Фаолан, увидев его, усмехнулся, но ничего не сказал.   
Но чем дальше, тем меньше Ричард радовался лету и установившемуся относительному спокойствию. Он все чаще предпочитал искать забвения в компании Тэсни, а бывало и Фаолана, чтобы не думать о том, что в его положении радоваться - грех. А потом укорял себя за это. Он не знал, когда в тот год была Пасха, и стыдился думать, чем занимался в Страстную неделю. Однако, когда он упомянул об этом при Тэсни, тот пожал плечами - не понял, что Ричарда беспокоит - но когда люди праздновали Пасху припомнил, хоть и с трудом. В конце-концов Ричард решил, что беспокоиться о том, точно ли ему назвали день, нет никакого смысла. Вскоре должен был быть Праздник Тела и Крови Христовых (1), и накануне Ричард пришел к Фаолану с просьбой.   
\- Завтра большой праздник, - произнес он, стараясь смотреть Фаолану в лицо и не отводить глаза, хоть и очень хотелось. - Позволь мне провести этот день в одиночестве.   
Фаолан выглядел растерянным.  
\- Хочешь весь день провести один? Хорошо, - он медленно кивнул. - Пусть так и будет, если ты просишь.

С утра Ричард не выходил. Он не мог запереть дверь - на ней не было засова, но Ричард не думал, что Фаолан обманет его или передумает. Ему некому было исповедаться, так что он просто опустился на колени посреди комнаты и принялся перечислять вслух все, что мог вспомнить, вперемешку. Несправедливые поступки и ложь с тех времен, когда он носил корону, имена тех, чье доверие он обманул, и тех, кому он так и не простил предательства, хотя имя Болингбрука жгло его губы. Он перечислял каждый раз, какой мог припомнить, когда уступал своему страху и слабости, когда предпочитал закрыть глаза, и позволить Фаолану приласкать себя, когда выбирал подчиниться чтобы избежать лишней боли. То, что он готов был заплатить своим телом за свободу, было достаточно грязно, но теперь, когда он выбирал подчиниться ради того, чтобы было чуть легче, и искал удовольствия для себя, было во сто крат хуже. У Ричарда срывался голос, когда он произносил это вслух. Наконец он больше не мог этого выносить и умолк. Руки дрожали, когда он взял кубок, чтобы смочить губы христовой кровью.  
Дверь в его покои неожиданно распахнулась и с грохотом ударилась о стену. Фаолан в два шага пересек комнату и выбил из рук у Ричарда кубок, замахнулся на него, но в последний момент опустил руку. Фейри был празднично одет, в желтое и зеленое, распущенные волосы от резких движений метались по плечам. Он схватил Ричарда за локоть и рывком поднял на ноги.  
\- Что ты творишь? - Не хуже разъяренной кошки зашипел фейри в лицо растерянному королю. - А ну пошли!  
\- Я же просил оставить меня сегодня одного! - Запротестовал Ричард, но Фаолан, не слушая, потащил его за собой.  
Фаолан шел так быстро, что Ричард с трудом поспевал за ним. В саду горели костры, десятки костров, играла музыка. Столы ломились от еды, но за ними никто не сидел - фейри плясали вокруг костров. Фаолан толкнул Ричарда к ближайшему столу.   
\- Останешься здесь, пока праздник не будет окончен.   
Ричард хотел было возмутиться, но тут из толпы выбрался Тэсни и с радостной улыбкой обнял его за плечи.   
\- Ты пришел! Как хорошо!.  
Фаолан уже исчез в толпе. Тэсни наполнил кубок вином и с легким поклоном подал его Ричарду.   
\- Сегодня Лита, и мы делимся с землей тем, что у нас есть, - объяснил он.- Нужно пролить немного на землю и выпить остальное.   
Ричард не желал праздновать, но отказывать Тэсни не стал. Несколько капель вина упали в траву между ними, остальное Ричард допил одним глотком. Стоило ему поставить кубок, как Тэсни схватил его за руку и хотел увлечь в толпу.   
\- Пойдем танцевать?   
\- Я не хочу.   
Тэсни растерянно посмотрел на него, но выпустил руку Ричарда.   
\- Не хочешь? Но ведь сегодня Лита. Разве тебя не тянет плясать?   
\- Нет.   
Тэсни хотел сказать еще что-то, но на них налетели смеющиеся фейри и утащили его в свой круг, и он с радостью обнял их.   
Ричард сел за стол. Ему было не до веселья, но музыка была заводной, и он поймал себя на том, что в такт ей постукивает по столу ладонью. И разозлился еще сильнее. Чем больше Ричард смотрел вокруг, тем больше ему казалось, что не только отдельные пары танцуют под музыку, но вся толпа двигается, подчиняясь общей мелодии, и даже языки пламени вспыхивают в ритм с ней. Ричард затряс головой и присмотрелся внимательнее, но это не было иллюзией.  
Фейри иногда подходили к столу, чтобы сделать глоток вина или отдышаться. Одна из эльфийских дев, смеясь, упала Ричарду едва ли не на колени. Волосы у нее растрепались в танце, платье обнажало руки до самых плеч. Впрочем, почти все фейри были в одежде открывавшей руки, а иногда и плечи, и Ричард запоздало понял, что Фаолан вытащил его из комнаты в штанах и одной рубахе. Правда, в саду было безумно жарко от костров.  
Ричард отвел руки девушки, уже обвившиеся вокруг его шеи. Фейри звонко рассмеялись и вскочила, чтобы вновь влиться в танец. Ричард понял, что ему не почудились клыки у нее во рту. Все они какие-то... дикие, подумал Ричард, с клыками и безумными глазами, и в их лицах осталось очень, очень мало человеческого. Иногда в толпе мелькало лицо Тэсни - радость танца странно искажала его черты, иногда - Фаолан. Он несколько раз смотрел в упор на Ричарда, но тот и не думал убирать мрачную мину с лица.   
\- Эй, чего ты тут сидишь, человек? Пойдем! - Его схватили за руку и потащили в круг, но Ричард раздраженно дернулся, чтобы вырваться.   
Тащивший его юноша был гораздо сильнее, вырваться не удалось, но танцующие сбились с шага.   
\- Он портит танец! - Фыркнула одна из девушек.- Оставьте!   
Эльф разжал руку и Ричард, сердито встряхнувшись, вернулся на скамью. Фаолан в распущенной почти до пояса рубашке и с мокрыми от пота висками выбрался из толпы и сел рядом.   
\- Хватит дуться, это радостный праздник, - заметил он.   
Ричард ответил только мрачным взглядом. Он не собирался разделять их веселье и день траура, покаяния и печали. Хотя бы это они у него не отнимут.   
\- Ну, чего ты такой печальный? - Раздался новый голос.   
Чьи-то руки обняли его за плечи, кто-то шутливо потянул за прядь. Они трогали его, тормошили, смеялись, тащили с собой.  
\- Такой красивый рыжий человек! Пойдем!   
Ричард оттолкнул треплющую его кудри руку. И тут он подумал... Нельзя провести этот день в одиночестве и молитвах, но есть и другие знаки траура. Он взял со стола нож и сгреб волосы в кулак, а потом одним движением отрезал под корень. Короткие прядки щекотно рассыпались по щекам, а Ричард шагнул к костру и бросил отрезанную косу в огонь.   
Пламя внезапно взметнулось вверх и посинело. Фейри, плясавшие вокруг костра сбились с шага и остановились. Раздались возмущенные голоса. Кто-то зло зашипел, будто побеспокоенная гадюка. Фаолан, с лицом искаженным яростью, навис над Ричардом, тот невольно отступил в сторону. Фаолан шагнул к костру и сунул руку в огонь. Пламя не обжигало его. Он вытащил из костра языки пламени, сжимая их в кулаке. Пламя извивалось и потрескивало, но не гасло, а костер немного утих и синий цвет постепенно исчез. Фаолан схватил Ричарда свободной рукой и развернул спиной к себе, рывком содрал рубашку с его плеч.  
Ричард не понимал, что происходит, и взвыл, когда спину обожгло - Фаолан поднес огонь к его затылку и тот прирастал, превращаясь в рыжие пряди. Когда все вернулось на место, огонь погас, оставляя их нетронутыми. На спине и плечах остались ожоги там, где огненные пряди прикасались к коже. Ричард низко опустил голову, от боли слезы катились по его щекам.  
\- Вернись за стол, - велели ему.- Праздник продолжается.   
Он с трудом опустился на скамью. При каждом движении волосы задевали ожоги, и Ричард кое-как увязал их в узел повыше. Он прижимал ладонь ко рту, чтобы заглушить невольно вырывавшиеся звуки, но фейри не обращали на него внимания.   
Вечер тянулся бесконечно долго. Ричард не обращал внимания, что происходит вокруг, его сил хватало только на то, чтобы сидеть прямо и молча. Кто-то придвинул ему наполненный вином кубок, и он выпил, стремясь заглушить боль, но вино не помогло. Наконец он заметил, что музыка стихла. Костры уже догорали, несколько человек пировали за столами, но большинство куда-то ушло.   
\- Праздник закончился, - сказал ему кто-то. - Скоро наступит утро. Можешь идти.  
Ричард с трудом добрался до своих покоев и упал на постель. Только теперь он дал себе волю и тихонько застонал, уже не в силах выносить это молча. Нужно было встать и хоть влажную тряпку приложить, но у него не было сил подняться. Внезапно в дверь постучали.  
\- Ричард? - Услышал он радостный голос Тэсни.   
\- Входи.   
\- Какой был замечательный день! Жаль, что ты не... Ох, что с тобой?!  
Тэсни разглядел его бледное, искаженное болью лицо. Он опустился на колени рядом с кроватью.  
\- Спина. Фаолан обжег ее. Он... я не понял что это было, - признался Ричард. - И сил нет обьяснять. Он страшно зол.  
\- Не надо, не стоит. Просто лежи, сейчас я попробую что-нибудь сделать. Я сейчас вернусь, хорошо?  
Он осторожно коснулся стиснутых в кулак пальцев Ричарда и вышел.  
Тэсни вернулся через несколько минут. Он сел на край постели и осторожно убрал выбившиеся из узла пряди.   
\- Я не могу сделать так, чтобы ты совсем не чувствовал боль, - произнес он извиняющимся тоном. - Но сейчас станет легче.   
Ричард почувствовал прохладное дуновение, будто ветер, которое немного успокоило боль. Ричард все равно не сдержал стон, когда Тэсни принялся намазывать его спину, но теперь он хотя бы мог это вытерпеть. Мазь остро пахла травами и в первый миг будто обжигала, но через несколько секунд унимала боль.   
Закончив, Тэсни сел на пол, так чтобы видеть лицо Ричарда, и осторожно взял его руку в свои, ласково погладил пальцы.   
Ричард слабо улыбнулся ему:  
\- Я так тебе благодарен, Тэсни. Ты мой единственный друг здесь... Да и в целом мире тоже.   
Тэсни улыбнулся ему в ответ.   
\- Ричард, я давно хотел тебе сказать...   
Щеки у него внезапно запылали ярким румянцем, даже уши покраснели до самых кончиков.   
\- Хотел сказать что я... Я люблю тебя.   
И он наклонился к Ричарду, чтобы поцеловать его.  
Это было худшим из кошмаров. Ричард так привык, что он может доверять Тэсни, что есть хоть кто-то, кто видит в нем человека, а не игрушку в постели. Забыв об израненной спине, он попытался отодвинуться, выставил руку, пытаясь защитится от эльфа:  
\- Не надо, пожалуйста. Тэсни, только не ты. Хотя бы ты не делай этого со мной.  
Ричард умолял, позабыв о своей гордости. Тэсни отшатнулся от него.  
\- Я вовсе не хотел... - неловко проговорил он.   
Ричард все еще не решался опустить руку. Тэсни вскочил на ноги и почти выбежал из комнаты.

(1) Праздник Тела и Крови Христовых, в Католической церкви — праздник, посвящённый почитанию Тела и Крови Христа, в которые пресуществляется хлеб и вино во время евхаристии. Отмечается в четверг, следующий за Днём Святой Троицы, то есть на одиннадцатый день после Пятидесятницы. Имеет статус торжества, высшая степень в иерархии католических праздников.[


	6. Глава 6

Тэсни ушел, а Ричард, совершенно измотанный, уронил голову на подушки. Сердце у него отчаянно колотилось. Почему, почему даже Тэсни? Ричард думал, что они были друзьями, что Тэсни уважал его, и тут... Удара больнее он у фейри не получал.  
Но Тэсни отступился. Он был расстроен. Неужели это правда, неужели фейри действительно способны вот так влюбиться? И не в прекрасную недоступную королеву, а в раба, который и без того принадлежит им?   
Тэсни всегда уважительно обращался с ним. Не отдавал приказов. Поддерживал, как мог. И то, как он говорил - это было искренне. Внезапно Ричард вспомнил дрожащий от волнения голос Тэсни, его заалевшие щеки, и понял то, чего не замечал раньше - Тэсни был очень, очень юным.   
Ричард уткнулся лицом в ладони и тихонько застонал, когда понял, как ошибся. Если бы Тэсни желал его тело, то мог бы получить его в любой момент. Эта мысль принесла облегчение. Он просто не понял. Завтра нужно будет извиниться перед Тэсни за свою вспышку... С этими мыслями Ричард провалился в сон.   
Ему удалось проспать несколько часов, прежде чем вернулась боль. Начался жар, хотелось пить, но Ричард не мог найти силы, чтобы подняться. Он услышал, как открывается дверь, и обернулся с надеждой, что Тэсни вернулся, но это был Фаолан. Он нес в руках кувшин и тряпичную сумку.   
\- Оставь меня! - зло зашипел Ричард и сам поразился тому, как слабо прозвучал его голос. - Оставь меня в покое!  
Фаолан не ответил. Он сложил свою ношу на стол и наполнил кубок, поднес к губам Ричарда. Пить хотелось слишком сильно, чтобы он мог продолжать спор. От боли у Ричарда дрожали руки, когда он приподнялся, чтобы взять у Фаолана кубок. Это оказался прохладный травяной чай, успокоивший пересохшее горло. Фаолан молча ждал, пока он напьется, а когда Ричард лег - наклонился над ним, разглядывая спину.   
\- Проверяешь, достаточно ли наказал меня вчера? - едко осведомился король. Он ожидал обмена колкостями или удара, но Фаолан только сказал: "Не верти головой", и Ричард почувствовал, что фейри едва заметно касается его затылка, проверяя, как далеко заканчиваются ожоги.   
Фаолан тем временем вытащил из сумки флакон и велел:  
\- Приготовься.   
А потом начал лить содержимое ему на спину. В первый миг прикосновение к обожженной коже вырвало у Ричарда короткий вскрик. Но этот бальзам успокаивал боль не хуже чем тот, что приносил Тэсни. Фаолан выждал несколько минут, прежде чем начать распределять бальзам по плечам и шее. Ричард дернулся от его рук, но потом стиснул покрывало так, что костяшки побелели, и заставил себя лежать неподвижно. Он не мог сдержать тихих болезненных стонов, как ни пытался, и вжимался лицом в постель, чтобы заглушить их.  
Внезапно дверь с грохотом распахнулась, и Ричард услышал голос Тэсни:  
\- Отойди от него, Фаолан! Ты вчера достаточно его мучил.   
Фаолан не прекратил своего занятия, даже головы не повернул. Коротко бросил:  
\- Вон отсюда!   
\- Оставь его!  
\- Этот человек принадлежит мне, - в голосе Фаолана отчетливо послышалось сдержанное рычание, он убрал руки от спины Ричарда и медленно поднялся, наконец повернувшись к Тэсни.   
Ричард не видел, что происходит, но голос Тэсни зазвенел от волнения, когда тот заговорил:  
\- Тогда я заявляю на него свои права! Звезды слышали меня, Фаолан! Ты не посмеешь отказаться!   
Фаолан расхохотался громко и зло:   
\- Я и не собираюсь. Иди и найди себе меч, мальчик. А сейчас - вон отсюда!   
\- Тэсни! Что вы творите, чертовы… - Ричард смог только приподняться, руки дрожали от боли и слабости.   
Тэсни должно быть его не услышал, так быстро он вылетел из комнаты. А Фаолан приказал ровным голосом:  
\- Ложись. Я еще не закончил.   
\- И не подумаю! Вы же деретесь за меня, будто за девицу!  
\- Не льсти себе, - хмыкнул Фаолан. - Никому не позволено посягать на мою собственность.   
Несколько секунд он смотрел, как Ричард, кусая губы от боли, пытается встать, а потом прибавил другим тоном, гораздо мягче:   
\- Нужно перевязать, иначе ты даже рубашку одеть не сможешь.   
\- Тебя ведь это только радует, - огрызнулся Ричард.   
Фаолан окинул его таким взглядом, что спорить вмиг расхотелось. Он жестом велел Ричарду сесть и рыжий король повиновался.  
Фаолан забинтовал ему спину - это было уже терпимо, должно быть лекарства подействовали, и помог одеть рубашку, молча дождавшись пока Ричард зашнурует ворот до самого горла, чтобы спрятать бинты. И смотрел оценивающе, так что хотелось поежиться под пристальным взглядом. А потом шагнул к Ричарду, взял его за подбородок, не давая отвернуться, и поцеловал. Ричард хотел отстраниться или оттолкнуть его, но Фаолан не дал, а через секунду выпустил сам. И Ричард внезапно понял, что он твердо стоит на ногах. Слабость исчезла, а боль в спине стала слабой и ноющей, так что почти ее не замечал.  
Фаолан отстранил его на вытянутую руку.  
\- Так-то лучше.   
\- Что ты сделал?   
\- Как-то ты поделился со мной силой. Теперь я делюсь с тобой. Не хватало отвлекаться в бою, если ты свалишься в обморок.  
Ричарду уже открыл рот, чтобы огрызнуться, но Фаолан решил, что дело сделано, развернулся на каблуках и вышел. Ричард бросился за ним, но, хоть ему и стало легче, идти быстро не мог.

 

Внизу, в галерее, его догнал Аделин.  
\- Ричард!  
Большинство фейри обращались к нему «dhoine», но Аделин, как и Фаолан и Тэсни, звал Ричарда по имени.  
\- Что произошло, что эти двое дерутся? Все-таки из-за тебя?  
Ричард кивнул.  
\- Тэсни взъярился на Фаолана, за то что он вчера сделал. Он хотел меня защитить.  
Аделин закатил глаза.  
\- Я ждал чего-то подобного. Зачем ты встал?  
\- Они же сражаются из-за меня!  
Фейри удивленно поднял бровь, но протянул Ричарду руку, чтобы тот мог опереться, и пошел рядом, приноравливаясь к медленному шагу смертного.  
\- Аделин, объясни мне... Из-за чего Фаолан был так зол вчера? Я не понимаю, на что он злился. Я ведь просил у него побыть один день самому, и только!  
\- Вчера была Лита. Это праздник радости, танца и жизни. Ты ведь видел наши костры?  
\- Они будто горели под музыку.  
\- И музыка, и костры, и мы сами - все вчера подчинялось магии. Мы все чувствуем ее. И мы все чувствовали твою печаль и тоску, потому что они вмешивались в магию. Как инструмент, который играет не в тон. Ты выбрал плохой день, только и всего.  
\- Значит то, что Фаолан мучил меня, вам не мешало? - зло спросил Ричард.  
\- Боль - это тоже часть жизни. А то, что ты чувствовал - хуже чем смерть. - Аделин поежился. - Зачем наказывать себя за то, что выбрал жизнь?  
\- Потому, что у меня недостаточно сил. Слишком велик соблазн сдаться и утратить честь, поддавшись желанию сделать свою жизнь легче.  
Аделин тихо рассмеялся, но не ответил.

 

На ристалище уже начали собираться фейри. Ричард понял, что они каким-то образом узнали о вызове, который Тэсни бросил Фаолану. Должно быть, здесь тоже была замешана магия. Фаолан со скучающим видом сидел на высокой деревянной ограде ристалища и вертел в руках длинный, тяжелый меч, формой напомнивший Ричарду спату. Несмотря на немалый вес оружия, Фаолан легко управлялся с ним одной рукой. Доспехов, которые ожидал увидеть Ричард, на нем не было, только левую руку от запястья до локтя прикрывала полоса кожи.  
Увидев их, он отсалютовал Аделину мечом и широко улыбнулся, демонстрируя клыки. Фейри тихонько хмыкнул, но поднялся на трибуну и подошел к нему, и Ричард с ним.  
\- Я даже не стану ничего говорить, - предупредил Аделин раньше, чем Фаолан успел открыть рот. - Потому что наша дружба слишком дорога мне. Поэтому удачи в бою, и не теряй головы. Остальное меня не касается.  
Фаолан улыбнулся ему, неожиданно тепло и искренне, Ричард такой нежной улыбки от него не ожидал. Но прежде, чем Фаолан успел что-то сказать, Аделин кивком обратил его внимание на приближающегося фейри. Он был гораздо старше Фаолана, понял Ричард. Лицо оставалось молодым, но что-то в его походке и глазах выдавало, что он прожил слишком много лет. Одежды на нем были расшиты золотыми нитями, на первый взгляд просто орнаментом, но если присмотреться, в нем мелькало то крыло птицы, то плеть вьюнка, то очертания листьев и трав. Тэсни шел рядом с ним, бледный и взволнованный. Фаолан поднялся на ноги и посерьезнел, уважительно поклонился. Фейри ответил кивком головы на приветствие.   
\- Фаолан! Подтверждаешь ли ты, что вы выбрали поединок, чтобы разрешить спор?  
\- Подтверждаю.   
\- В чем же предмет спора?  
Тэсни указал на Ричарда, и Фаолан коротко кивнул, соглашаясь. Фейри посмотрел на Ричарда с откровенным презрением, а на Фаолана и Тэсни недоуменно.  
\- Вы действительно затеяли бой из-за этого? Смертный, на котором остались запахи половины замка?   
Ричард вспыхнул, но ничего сказать не успел. Судья вытолкнул его вперед за плечо, и у Ричарда потемнело в глазах от боли. Он с трудом выпрямился. Другие фейри, приблизившиеся, чтобы слышать их разговор, отступили на шаг, оставив его в центре импровизированного круга. "Как есть приз для победителя турнира" - горько подумал Ричард, но гордо расправил плечи, стараясь не обращать внимания на боль.  
\- Вызов был брошен и принят. Начинайте!  
Фаолан одним прыжком перемахнул через ограду. Зрители рассаживались на скамьях, кое-кто просто стоял у края трибуны. Ричард остался стоять на месте. Он сам не знал, желает ли он, чтобы они поубивали друг друга или все разрешилось мирно, не знал, кому пожелал бы победы. Он был зол на обоих. Ричард не знал правил, по которым сражались фейри, не знал даже, насмерть ли они будут биться.  
Тэсни выхватил из ножен за спиной два коротких широких клинка. Он был хорошим бойцом - король не поставил бы ни на одного из человеческих рыцарей против него. Но, когда клинки зазвенели от первых ударов, стало понятно, что против Фаолана Тэсни - что щенок против матерого волка. У него не было шансов.  
Тэсни с криком бросился на Фаолана, но тот легко увернулся, спустил клинок по лезвию своего меча и отступил, сбивая Тэсни с шага. Заставил его отступить назад широким взмахом клинка и тут же отпрыгнул сам, расхохотался.   
\- Это все, что ты можешь, мальчик?   
Тэсни с яростным криком бросился на него. Фаолан даже не атаковал. Принял удар на свой меч и оттолкнул Тэсни, на этот раз со всей силы, так что тот не удержался на ногах. Тэсни упал навзничь и Фаолан быстро шагнул вперед и наступил ему на руку.  
\- Хватит? - осведомился он с усмешкой.   
Тэсни попытался вырваться, и Фаолан надавил сапогом сильнее, так что лицо противника исказилось от боли.   
\- Я предпочту сломать тебе руку, чтобы не тратить время на этот глупый поединок, - пригрозил фейри.   
Тэсни сквозь зубы рыкнул:  
\- Я не отступлю! - но осекся, когда острие меча коснулось его горла и медленно двинулось вбок. Неглубокая царапина мгновенно набухла кровью.   
\- Ты уже мертв, - ровно произнес Фаолан. - Я оставляю тебе жизнь только потому, что здесь не за что умирать.   
Он убрал меч и отступил назад, но Тэсни не попытался наброситься. Он сдался, обессиленно уронил голову в пыль.   
Фаолан кончиками пальцев провел по кромке лезвия, стирая кровь, и направился к Ричарду. Обнял его за талию, не давая отстраниться, и поцеловал, грязно и откровенно, на глазах у всех. Ричард уперся ладонями ему в грудь, пытаясь оттолкнуть, но движение отозвалось ослепляющей болью. У него подкосились ноги, и Фаолан едва успел подхватить потерявшего сознание короля.  
Ричард очнулся в постели. Спина болела, но уже не так сильно. Бинты были сняты и свежий бальзам еще не успел до конца впитаться в кожу. Кувшин с травяным чаем стоял на полу рядом с кроватью, так, чтобы Ричард мог дотянуться, не вставая. Должно быть, Фаолан принес его сюда - понял король. Зачем? Мог ведь привести в чувство магией, а то и просто по щекам отхлестать, а вместо этого принес на руках, раздел, смазал его раны... Кто их поймет, этих фейри...И с Тэсни он так и не поговорил, и злился на него, и понимал...

 

К его удивлению, ожоги зажили довольно быстро. Фаолан исправно приходил менять повязки, но большей частью молчал, не сердился на язвительные замечания и не комментировал то, что Ричард не мог заставить себя не дергаться от его рук.   
Тэсни пришел на третий день. Ричард уже вставал с постели и чувствовал себя лучше, но все еще был бледен и двигался осторожно. Он впустил Тэсни, но не ответил на его приветствие. Отступил назад и молча ждал, что фейри скажет ему.   
\- Я пришел попросить прощения, - негромко произнес Тэсни. - Мое признание было не вовремя и не к месту. Я сожалею, что напугал тебя.   
\- Ну почему же? Ты ведь в таком же праве, как все остальные. - Ричард шагнул к нему, приглашающе разводя руки. - Почему бы и тебе не обладать моим телом, если есть желание, ведь я для тебя просто вещь. Которую можно отобрать или выиграть в поединке.   
\- Я хотел защитить тебя.   
\- Ты даже не спросил нужна ли мне твоя защита. И хочу ли я принадлежать тебе. Почему ты считаешь, что тебе я бы хотел принадлежать больше, чем Фаолану?!  
Тэсни отшатнулся, будто получил пощечину.   
\- Я не думал об этом. Ричард, клянусь, если бы у меня и была полная власть над тобой, я бы никогда не воспользовался ею! В тот миг я думал только о том, чтобы не дать Фаолану больше мучить тебя!   
Как бы Ричард ни злился на него, он понял этот порыв. Тэсни стоял перед ним, побледневший и виноватый, и Ричард, уже с меньшим ядом, но все-таки выпустил последнюю стрелу.   
\- Отчасти, я все равно принадлежу тебе, как и всем aiehn seidhe. Не воспользуешься?   
Тэсни молча покачал головой.   
\- Я уйду, - мягко сказал он. - Но буду рад тебе, если ты пожелаешь увидеть меня.   
Он поклонился Ричарду, спокойно и с достоинством, как равному, прежде чем уйти. 

 

В конце-концов ожоги зажили, даже шрамов не осталось. Ричард за это время привык, что Фаолан не трогает его, и был сердит, когда услышал однажды: "Придешь вечером в мои покои" спокойно-небрежным тоном.   
Ослушаться он не мог, но остановился посреди комнаты, скрестив руки на груди.   
\- Что тебе от меня нужно?  
Фаолан валялся на постели, босой, без пояса и украшений, и его намерения были и так ясны. Он усмехнулся и жестом подозвал Ричарда поближе.   
\- Присядь.   
Когда Ричард опустился на край постели, Фаолан сел и потянулся к нему, погладил по щеке. Ричард оттолкнул его руку.   
\- Ты снова будешь демонстрировать свою неприступность?  
Фаолан рассмеялся и вновь потянулся к нему, зацепил пальцами кончики рыжих кудрей. Ричард оттолкнул его и замахнулся, но в последний момент вспомнил о магии и не решился ударить, испугался того, что с ним сделают в отместку. Фаолан даже не пошевелился и негромко сказал:  
\- Бей, если хочешь.  
Ричард cекунду глядел на него так, будто ударит, но опустил руку.  
\- Я не могу.   
Губы у него дрожали.   
\- Зачем ты делаешь это со мной, Фаолан? То унижаешь меня, то успокаиваешь, то бьешь, то ласкаешь, зачем? Я не знаю, чего ждать от тебя! Не могу так больше... - Ричард говорил все громче и быстрее, пока не сорвался на крик. - Зачем ты меня мучаешь? Я подчиняюсь тебе! Но ты то всем доволен, то злишься, неважно что я сделал! То нежничаешь, то издеваешься! Зачем?  
\- Это просто вкусно, - усмехнулся Фаолан. - Твое удовольствие и твоя боль в равной степени.   
Вот теперь Ричард ударил его.   
Глаза у него были пустые, отчаянные. Рывком отвернулся, стискивая кулаки, так что ногти в кровь ранили кожу, а потом, словно что-то в нем сломалось, молча опустился ничком на постель.   
\- Делай со мной, что хочешь.   
Плечи у него вздрагивали. Ричарду уже было все равно, он даже не пытался сдержать рвавшие горло всхлипы. На гордость не оставалось сил. Он ждал, что Фаолан просто не будет обращать внимания на его слезы, сделает все, что хотел, но фейри не прикоснулся к нему. Он только набросил Ричарду на плечи покрывало и тот инстинктивно завернулся в ткань, комкал ее между пальцами.   
Наконец слезы иссякли, оставив после себя только бесконечную усталость. Ричард поднял голову, готовый принять презрение и насмешки Фаолана, но тот сидел на кровати и молча наблюдал, и лицо у него было спокойным.  
\- Мы такие, какие есть, Ричард,- негромко произнес Фаолан. - И ты, и я. Либо ты научишься жить с фейри, принимая их такими, как они есть - либо не выдержишь этот год. Год - это очень мало для фейри, и я не откажусь от своего права. Но я бы хотел, чтобы это доставляло удовольствие и тебе. Чтобы год у нас не был для тебя пыткой. Встань.  
Ричард поднялся с постели и подошел к Фаолану, остановился перед ним. Фейри протянул руку и провел кончиками пальцев по его виску и щеке.   
\- Иди к себе, - это был приказ, но отданный неожиданно мягко. - Ты будешь спать спокойно эту ночь.


End file.
